


Awakening OTP 100 prompt challenge - Frederick x FeMU

by Haruhiryu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: 100 prompt challenge, All Awakening Characters...Sooner or Later, Bad Time Line AU, College AU, F/M, Morgan older than Lucina AU, No Grima AU, OOC Frederick?, Robin messing with the 4th dimension AU?, modern day AU, one-sided Chrom/FeMU, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhiryu/pseuds/Haruhiryu
Summary: 100 prompt OTP challenge (so I can get back into writing). 'Nuff said!Characters, pairings, and tags will be added as stories are written. Possible AUs.Maybe a better summary in the near future...





	1. Introduction and Explaination

Hello! Happy New Year! It’s been awhile since I last wrote anything, or posted anything, but…well…I kinda want to get back into writing, after all, I have at least two or three stories I want to complete/continue. Soooo, to do that, I’m trying a 100 prompt challenge.  (I hope I can at least get to 10.) I can't remember where I found it, so I'm sorry I cannot give recognition to the creator...It can be found online though. …Also, I need a little more of my OTP in the world…

(Please note, this first post is actually just a little info to show you all my progress.)

As of right now, please expect that this will be updated every Sunday, assuming I have something written, and each prompt will be about 900 – 1,500 words long (although the first is WAY past that…). I’m not planning anything mature, since this is being cross-posted to FanFiction.net/AO3. If something becomes of higher rating, I will probably not post it in FF.net, and I will put a place holder as a FYI, so you can view the work in AO3. As by the title, this will be focusing on my Awakening, FeMU OTP, Frederick x FeMU. Please also take each prompt as a stand-alone, unless stated otherwise. Also, most stories will probably be in the Awakening timeline, although, I may throw in an AU. If so, at least in AO3, it will be put into the tags. To keep at least a little continuity though, once I choose a pairing for the other Awakening characters, they will most likely not change. Please note, if it at all matters, these are not my OTPs, just who I think will work for this challenge.

Anyway, I hope you stick with me and enjoy each theme! Comments, Kudos, likes, and etc. are appreciated!

I do not own Fire Emblem, any of the characters, or stories…

 

 **100 Prompts**  
1\. Introduction - 1/1/17  
2\. Complicated - 1/7/17  
3\. Making History - 1/8/17  
4\. Rivalry - 1/8/17  
5\. Unbreakable - 1/8/17  
6\. Obsession - 1/15/17  
7\. Eternity   
8\. Gateway - 1/22/17  
9\. Death - 1/29/17  
10\. Opportunities  
11\. 33%  
12\. Dead Wrong  
13\. Running Away  
14\. Judgment  
15\. Seeking Solace  
16\. Excuses  
17\. Vengeance  
18\. Love  
19\. Tears  
20\. My Inspiration  
21\. Never Again  
22\. Online  
23\. Failure  
24\. Rebirth  
25\. Breaking Away  
26\. Forever and a day  
27\. Lost and Found  
28\. Light  
29\. Dark  
30\. Faith  
31\. Colors  
32\. Exploration  
33\. Seeing Red  
34\. Shades of Grey  
35\. Forgotten  
36\. Dreamer  
37\. Mist  
38\. Burning  
39\. Out of Time  
40\. Knowing How  
41\. Fork in the road  
42\. Start  
43\. Nature’s Fury  
44\. At Peace  
45\. Heart Song  
46\. Reflection  
47\. Perfection  
48\. Everyday Magic  
49\. Umbrella  
50\. Party  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
52\. Stirring of the Wind  
53\. Future  
54\. Health and Healing  
55\. Separation  
56\. Everything For You  
57\. Slow Down  
58\. Heartfelt Apology  
59\. Challenged  
60\. Exhaustion  
61\. Accuracy  
62\. Irregular Orbit  
63\. Cold Embrace  
64\. Frost  
65\. A Moment in Time  
66\. Dangerous Territory  
67\. Boundaries  
68\. Unsettling Revelations  
69\. Shattered  
70\. Bitter Silence  
71\. The True You  
72\. Pretense  
73\. Patience  
74\. Midnight  
75\. Shadows  
76\. Summer Haze  
77\. Memories  
78\. Change in the Weather  
79\. Illogical  
80\. Only Human  
81\. A Place to Belong  
82\. Advantage  
83\. Breakfast  
84\. Echoes  
85\. Falling  
86\. Picking up the Pieces  
87\. Gunshot  
88\. Possession  
89\. Twilight  
90\. Nowhere and Nothing  
91\. Answers  
92\. Innocence  
93\. Simplicity  
94\. Reality  
95\. Acceptance  
96\. Lesson  
97\. Enthusiasm  
98\. Game  
99\. Friendship  
100\. Endings


	2. 1 - Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1 - Uploaded 1/1/17

A sigh escaped the Great Lord’s lips as he stared out into the distant harbor. Even with the ships from Plegia, with a storm that would last for Naga knows how long, the Shepherds couldn’t leave for Valm any time soon. For now, they were stuck in the outskirts of the city’s borders. Even though the harbor town had offered to house them and the shared Ylisse-Feroxi army, there would never be enough room for all the soldiers. And, even if there was, without knowing how long they would stay, they couldn’t burden the people and deplete the town’s already scant resources.

Of course, they couldn’t return to Ylisse either. From this harbor village, it was at least a week’s trek. How much time would be wasted for the minute few days of relaxation? Chrom knew that they couldn’t waste any of their precious time. As soon as the storm let up, they needed to start their voyage. The Valmese army already had a head start, and they couldn’t allow them to land on the continent. Truly, they were stuck between a rock and a hard place; stay and wait for who knows how long, or return home and possibly allow the Valmese to make landfall.

With another sigh, the cobalt turned, meeting the irritated eyes of the Shepherd’s tactician. Even with a smile on her face, the man knew Robin long enough to know she was “peeved,” to say the least. “I see that I have your attention again, Chrom.” The slight growl confirmed the cobalt’s suspicions.

He slightly chuckled to relieve the tension. “I was listening the whole time, Robin.”

“Truly?”

“Of course.”

“Then what was I talking about?”

The cobalt bit the inside if his cheek, his left foot briefly scratching the back of his right’s heel. “Well…you were…” He looked hesitantly around before his eyes beseeched the only source who could maybe save his hide.

With a cough that made the platinum turn, Chrom sighed, glad that he wasn’t the only person in the strategy tent with Robin. “As of course you know, milord, Robin has suggested that due to the storm, we should spend some time on an expedition to the north.”

“The north?”

“Yes,” The tactician snuffed. “Unlike Mr. I-listen-to-everything, I’m glad I had at least someone’s attention.” The cobalt gave an awkward grin while Frederick gave a small smile. “…Of course,” The Grandmaster turned to the knight, a steely smile on her face. “I really wish that you would stop helping the man when he’s in a pickle. He’ll never learn if you keep digging him out.”

A challenging smirk crossed the brunet’s face. “Says the woman who reads every article that needs to be forwarded to milord, and instead of allowing him to do his job, you summarize the entire matter into a few brief sentences.”

“You’re just jealous that I took that task away from you.”

“Well, I-” A cough made the two turn; one face questioning, the other worried. “Are you well, milord?” The knight started forwarded. “Do you need some tea, or maybe a scarf? I have one-”

“Peace, Frederick. I am completely well. I only wished to get back to the matter at hand.” The cobalt returned his attention to the tactician. “Once again, what is in the north?”

With a sigh, the platinum shook her head, pigtails swaying with the movement. “Have you heard of Naga’s Tear?” Her feet start leading her to the unrolled map.

“No. Is it similar to Tiki’s Tear?” The Great Lord followed, looking at the map and where the tactician was pointing.

“A bit yes, milord.” The brunet followed, standing slightly behind the cobalt. “As you know, Tiki’s Tear boosts a person’s abilities for one battle.” The cobalt nodded, knowing the benefit quite well, being he used one of those precious items right before the battle with Gangrel. “Well, Naga’s Tear can permanently boost a person’s stats.”

Blue eyes widen momentarily. “That would be quite useful. Why not get Anna to stock us with some? I’m sure we would need it in the battle against the Valmese.”

Another sigh left the tactician. “If that were only possible, Chrom. Tiki’s Tear is rare; we’re lucky if we can even buy one from Anna once a month. Naga’s Tear on the other hand…” With a sigh leaving her mouth, she continued. “Can you not even grasp why you’ve never heard of it?”

The cobalt closed his eyes in thought, finally shaking his head. “I’m sorry, no. I’m not as avid of a reader as you Robin, and although I feel I know most of our inventory quite well, I’ve never heard of such an item.”

“Exactly, milord.” The lord turned his head to look at the brunet. “That is how one-of-a-kind the item is. Before this conversation, I have only heard of it one other time from an instructor, and it was made as an off-hand comment.”

“And I’ve only seen the item mentioned two or three times in old texts. The sentences are vague, and they give very little, if any, useful information.”

The cobalt scrunched his face. “If it’s that rare, how do you know the item’s there?”

“Gaius. He heard rumors last night in the taverns. He knows as much as we do on the thing, but he thought he should let us know.” The platinum gave a slight shrug, but turned to Chrom. “This might all just be a goose chase, but with what we’re doing right now, it should kill a little time.”

The cobalt nodded. Although over the past two years some still didn’t truly trust Gaius, he did. The man wouldn’t have told Robin unless he thought that it was probable, or, at least, something that should be looked into. “How long will it take to get there?”

“Less than a day, milord.” The brunet stepped around Chrom, tracing the short path to the ruins which supposedly held the rarity. “If we leave in the morning with mounted units, we should make it there by lunch. To be safe, we should bring some necessities in case we need to stay the area for a few days, but it should take, at most, three days, there and back.”

The cobalt nodded. This might be a fool’s errand, but it would keep them busy for a bit while waiting out the storm. If they got the item, it would be useful in their campaign, and if nothing came of it, at least it would be slight distraction. And, if he knew Robin, she probably was only interested in the ruins, using Naga’s Tear as an excuse. “Very well. I don’t think we can bring the whole army, but ask around camp to see who would be interested. At most, thirteen people, including myself, at minimum eight. Make sure we have at least one healer, too.”

“Of course, Chrom.”

“Very well, milord.” The knight gave a slight bow.

“I’ll start gathering recruits then.” A true smile briefly flashed across Robin’s face as she almost skipped to the tent flap. “I’ll let you know by dinner who will be joining us, so we can finalize the plans.”

“That’s fine, Robin.” With that, the purple coat whisked out.

“With Robin handling the recruiting,” Chrom turned to his knight, cleaning up the strategy tent, clearing the miniatures on the map, and re-rolling the random parchments scattered about. “I will start the other preparations.”

“Will you be joining us, Frederick?”

The knight stopped briefly, looking directly at the cobalt. “Why would I not, milord? I can’t help to think this escapade is naught but a fool’s errand, but I will still remain by your side…” He paused, a flash of uncertainty crossed his mien, “Unless, of course, you would prefer I stay here?”

The cobalt chuckled, shaking his head. “Of course that was not my connotations, old friend.” He walked over, patting the knight on the back, giving a smile. “You’re over thinking things again. You can do as you wish. I see no problems whether you stay or come.”

“Of course, milord.” The knight started cleaning again, allowing Chrom to walk to the tent flap before pausing.

“Frederick?” The brunet hummed, looking over to his lord. “If you think this is a ‘fool’s errand,’ why not state your opinion to Robin?”

“Well,” Standing straight under Chrom’s gaze, the knight briefly opened his mouth before closing it. His brows furrowed slightly, before shaking his head, turning to continue cleaning. “It is Robin, milord. Once she has something in her mind, there are very few who can change it.”

The cobalt chuckled. “An undeniable truth, my friend. I will see you at dinner.”

A “Yes, milord,” was the last that he heard before walking out. A smile remained on his face as he went to find his newly found teenaged daughter, no doubt eager to join them on this jaunt. Suddenly he stopped, turning around before shaking his heard. Surely he was mistaken that the knight was blushing.

xxx

Dinner was quite hardy, a beef stew with freshly made bread. Besides the delicious meal, their plans were settled. They would leave at first light. Besides Robin, Lucina, Frederick, and himself, Robin was also able to recruit Cherche, Kellam, Maribelle, Lissa, Sully, Stahl, Sumia, and Gaius. Supposedly there were a few more who offered to come, including his wife, but since there were not enough mounted units, and they needed some level heads to remain at camp, this was the final decision.

Just as the cobalt reached his tent for the night, he heard his name shouted in a very familiar, almost tattle-tale tone. Turning, he looked to see his sister, shortly followed by Maribelle. “Really, Lissa, we have an early day tomorrow. Is the matter urgent?”

“Not urgent, no.” She had a mischievous smirk across her face, even though she rocked on her heels, almost innocently.

“This can wait until tomorrow then.”

As he turned, a hand gently tugged his cape. “It might not be ‘urgent,’ milord, but I think you would very much like to hear about this before the rest of camp does.” A similar smile was on the Valkyrie’s face.

With a sigh, Chrom nodded. At the suggestion of Lissa, he kneeled a little so his sister could whisper into his ear…

xxx

“Who is it? Who is it?” Lissa bounced behind on Maribelle’s mare. Besides Cherche, Minerva, and Kellam, who were scouting ahead in the skies, their current party circled Frederick’s horse, waiting for the tactician’s response.

“For the umpteenth time, Lissa, what does it matter?” Robin’s face remained unreadable as she stared at the map unfurled before her, while Frederick, controlling the mount, remained straight faced, although the deep red on his face showed how uncomfortable he was listening to this conversation, one that had been going on for a few good hours.

“But, I can’t believe you and someone in the Shepherds are…a thing!”

“It is hard to believe, Robin.” Sumia smiled from her Pegasus, just a few paces in front. “You don’t seem the type to have a love-” Stopping mid-sentence, the knight twisted around, her arms gesturing a bit wildly. “Not that I mean that you shouldn’t…just…just, you seem so independent and work-focused and…and- Hwaa!” With the continuous pace of her Pegasus, and her unusual movements, the brunette almost fell off of her steed; the only thing stopping her was Lucina who sat right behind.

“Relax, Sumia,” The platinum looked up, giggling. “I suppose you are right, that it’s a bit surprising.”

“Heck, I’m more surprised that you and your lover boy haven’t been caught sooner!” Sully guffawed, a few paces behind, although she soon caught up to ruffle the girl’s hair. “Now out with it! Who is he?”

A sly look passed the tactician’s face. “What makes you think it’s a man?”

“Wha-?!” Once again the whole party was looking at her, most faces some shade of red. After a few seconds to let the words sink in, Gaius burst.

“Good one, Bubbles!” The thief wiped away a few tears from his eyes, soon picking another lollipop from his stash, being that his earlier one fell to the ground at the news.

“I’m not joking.”

“And I’m a saint, Bubbles.” A shit-faced grin crossed the ginger’s features, who sat directly behind Sully. “Don’t think you can pull a fast one on ol’ Gaius. I’ve seen the way you sometimes stare at this bod after a few hours on the training ground.” The man winked at the disgusted face of the tactician.

“Gaius!” Lissa squeaked, her own face red again. A quick thwack of a parasol and an elbow to the gut soon cut the ginger’s joke.

“OK, fine, fine.” The man raised his hands in defeat. “But, really, you can’t tell me that you DON’T stare at some of the men after training sessions.” Finally looking down back at her maps, a blush on her cheeks, she mumbled something about it only being for strategy purposes. “Yah, you keep telling yourself that, Bubbles!”

A few minutes pass in silence after that, some of the men slightly embarrassed that they may have been stared at after training, while the women were not willing to admit that they also committed the sin of staring at their comrades just a few seconds too long. Of course, the quiet didn’t last long, especially with Lissa once again pipping those three annoying words.

“Sooooo, who is it?” Lissa cheekily smiled at Robin.

Not answering, the platinum physically burrowed her head into the map until Lissa chirped her question a few more times.

“Lissa, maybe you should put a rest to this.” Chrom finally spoke from behind Stahl’s horse. “Robin doesn’t want to say, and we can’t make her.”

“But- But, you were just as shocked to find out she had that kiss mark on her neck!”

His mouth gapped a little, since, yes, he was surprised to hear about it from Lissa, but he soon continued, “It doesn’t mean we should keep hounding her.”

“It was on the BACK of her neck!”

“You wouldn’t have known about it, if you weren’t trying to put another frog down her back though.” Stahl added with a weak smile, trying to smooth the fire that may soon erupt from the tactician.

“But- But-!”

“Frederick.” Eyes once again returned to the middle horse, Robin folding up her map and tucking it away, her little shield of a hood covered her face. “Maybe it’s time to do a little recon on the road ahead.” The knight looked at his passenger before briefly looking at his lord, who only gave a slight shrug.

“Very well,” He nodded. Nudging his horse to pass Sumia’s Pegasus and Sully’s steed. “We will be but a few meters ahead if you need us.” With that, his mare started a trot, before going to a gallop.

“They’re getting away!” The Sage’s arms flop across Maribelle’s shoulders, trying to urge the other healer to give chase.

“Darling,” Maribelle turned slightly, gently patting one of the arms draped over her. “You are not the only one curious to our dear friend’s beau, but I think we overstepped a boundary.”

“Not you too!”

“I’m sorry, Darling…”

“Buck up, Princess.” A green kitty lollipop soon nudged the blonde’s face. After a few pokes to her cheek, the girl caught the sweet, although her lips remained in a pout. “Why not just ask Blue Two?”

“Whroo-?” A strange response came from the blonde, being the sugary sweet caused one of her cheeks to bulge.

“Your niece. …What was her name?”

“Lusheena!” As she spoke, her sticky spit hit some of Maribelle’s curls.

“Darling!”

“Shorry…” Losing her curiosity for a moment, Lissa soon turned to the second Falchion wielder. “Lush-” She pulled out the lollipop before continuing. “Lucina!”

“Y-yes, Aunt Lissa?” The other princess turned, smiling politely even though she already knew the question.

“Who does Robin marry? Oooh! And does she have any kids?” Many of the eyes turn to the cobalt, and those that didn’t definitely had their ears perked.

“I’m sorry. I cannot say.”

“Wh-why not?” With the blonde pouting, Lucina only gave a sad smile.

“I-is it something to do with the space-time stuff?” A few eyes turn to the green-haired Paladin, eyebrows quirked in question. “Miriel was speaking about it during dinner a few nights ago, trying to unravel how Lucina and her comrades came to this world. Donnel and l couldn’t really keep up, but we couldn’t really stop her either...”

“No. It’s not that.” The cobalt shook her head. “Robin, she…well…” Looking around nervously, she quickly glanced at her father, then to Frederick and Robin, who were a distance away, then back to the curious eyes. “Please do not tell her what I tell you now, but…But, to my knowledge…” The girl mumbled the rest of her response, leaving the crowd to look questionably. Only Sumia’s demeanor changed, a look of shock splayed across her face.

“You’re joking!”

“I-I am not, Sumia…”

“What?” A whine came from Lissa, as Maribelle nudged her own mare closer to the Pegasus.

“Can you repeat yourself, Lucina?” Chrom smiled at his daughter, making the Lord look down before taking a breath.

“I, I apologize. Robin, she-”

xxx

Very little could be heard in the marbled temple except the slight chatter of most of their party a few feet ahead, and clops and stomps that echoed across the walls. The chambers were surprisingly wide, wide enough for three horses to walk side-by-side comfortably, or for one wyvern to barely fit in the corridor.  Although it was a “ruin,” and some areas were definitely in shambles, or close to, much was still quite kept.

Besides himself and Robin, the remainder of the group was walking ahead of Cherche and Minerva. Actually, besides the distinct accent of their new comrade, the only other voice Chrom could hear was Frederick’s.

Peeking at the platinum, he was glad at her changed attitude. After reaching the ruins, the others apologized to her, and of course, she accepted, which lead to a slight uptick in her demeanor, but it was only once in the temple that she seemed in her element. Her mouth wasn’t really in a smile, but her face was in admiration and awe. She had urged most of their comrades to go ahead of her, so she could watch their backs, but really, it was for the girl to stare in amazement at all the little things that caught her fancy, be it the strange emerald green beetles, the partially broken stain glass windows, or the patches of wild meadows. No doubt these were once well kept gardens, but with nature taking hold, flowers bloomed in various patterns, trees and bushed grew haphazardly, and wildlife started taking over these little oases in the marble structure.

Still, the words from his daughter continued to repeat in his mind.

_“Robin, she, she never married. She never had any children either…We were still young when she and Father…passed, but unlike many of the Shepherds, she never settled down. She stayed mainly in the castle. Although she was cordial with the other Shepherds, she was only really close to Father, Mother, Aunt Lissa, Unc-… sorry, Aunt Lissa’s husband, and Sir Frederick. Strangely, she was always kind to us children. She taught many of us in the castle. It was always something that caught our fancy, so we enjoyed spending our time with her, but sometimes, my br- … I mean my sibling would catch her with a downtrodden look, especially when she looked at us when she didn’t think we were looking. I saw it a few times as well. After her death, it never really crossed my mind to see if she had any rom-”_

“Chrom!” Snapping out of his reverie, he couldn’t stop himself from walking right into a marble pillar, almost falling. …Almost. Gladly, Robin caught his arm, keeping him mostly standing. He definitely saw stars, and he hoped his nose wasn’t broken, but he was once again aware.

“Pay a little attention, why don’cha?” She giggled.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Startled eyes meet his own, and he slaps his hand over his mouth. Gods damn him for speaking his mind like always! Before he could apologize, she spoke, softly, only a bit over a whisper.

“It’s complicated, Chrom…” Her head turned away, briefly looking at the ground, then the white porcelain ceiling. “When this…our relationship started…I, I can’t say it was out of love. I’m certain that it got so far only because of trust. As we spent more time together, it finally got to a point where I could confidently say, ‘I love you.’ When he said he loved me too, without hesitation, even though I knew what we were doing wasn’t…the social norm…I knew it was right.” Still staring at the ceiling, her arms wrapped around herself, tears brimming in her eyes. “He proposed that very moment…

“Still, I didn’t want to settle down, have children…not yet anyway…and he, I think he’s worried about our relationship, so we have yet to marry.”

“Worried? Why would he be worried?”

“It’s…complicated...” Her eyes drifted to him, gently dabbing her eyes with her sleeves before continuing. “If you knew who it was, I think you might understand. It’s not entirely about us, or me, but something he has to work out. Since I’m not in a rush, I haven’t pushed him, but it’s still something he needs to overcome on his own.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were beyond secrets.”

“A women needs a bit of mystery.” She winked at him playfully, but he continued his stone gaze until she shrugged. “I know you wouldn’t care, but I couldn’t tell you. I…I was embarrassed, uncertain what you would think. I…I just couldn’t…”

He nodded. Realizing that they had drifted a bit from their party, Chrom started forwarded, giving her a slight pat on the back, while nudging her forward. As they walked, his hand drifted to her shoulder, than rubbed her arm. “When you, the two of you are ready, at least let me know face-to-face. I don’t really want a second hand account from Lissa again.” With a smirk and a nudge with his shoulder, she chuckled.

“You’ll be the first on our list Chrom, I’m sure of it.”

“Good.” He nodded. As they finally got closer to their compatriots, where they could once again hear their friend’s voices, curiosity once again got the best of the Great Lord. “Soo...” The tactician gave a slight smile, a curious look. “How far have you two gone?”

“Chrom!” She pushed him away, her face crimson. Of course, he was somewhat expecting it.

“I’m only curious!”

She bit her lip, looking away. When she finally answered, they were making the last turn before reaching the others; Frederick and Stahl waiting for them at the end. “Let’s just say I probably shouldn’t wear white to my wedding.”

Taking a few seconds before it clicked, he stopped in his tracks, making Robin turn to look at him. “HOW-” With a breath, he re-started, realizing he had been shouting, “How long have you two been…you know…like a month? Two?”

“You’re ‘close,’ but not quite. It’s about two years.” A slight smirk on her face.

“Two years!” He caught himself from shouting, but his facial expression no doubt caught the two knights at the end of the hall. They started moving forward, but with a wave of the cobalt’s hand, they stopped and remained waiting. “When?”

“That night…” She turned away from both Chrom and their waiting friends. “Like I said earlier…it didn’t start as love. We both needed comfort that night. …It started with just talking, not wanting to be alone. Soon, I’m not sure who started it, but tears started flowing. Tears turned to hugs, then touching, kissing… It was slow, not really romantic, but we both needed comfort that night; we both wanted to forget.” She turned back to him, a knowing smile on her face. “…C’mon, I think we’ve kept them waiting long enough.”

She started forwarded, and he wanted to ask more, but when Lissa and Gaius came running to the door, tactician and lord dashed into the following room.

xxx

Risen, it was a horde, but they’ve seen worse in days past. They soon got into position, pairing up as previously planned. Before they could start forward though…

“Cherche with Lucina! Chrom and Sumia! Kellam, pair with Gaius!” The pairs looked uncertain at the sudden change. Other than Chrom and Sumia, none of them had paired, or even worked together. “There’s a boy there!” She pointed at a Cavalier who looked out of place in the room filled with bandits and Risen. “Gaius, take the lead and switch with Kellam if you need brute strength. Fliers, drop off the lords and meet up with your original partners. Chrom, Lucina, stay with the boy. If you can get him out, do so, otherwise make sure he stays safe. Frederick and I will take the lead, Sully and Stahl will be remain our reinforcements. Maribelle will follow us, Lissa, Kellam and Gaius. Gaius, I want those chests! Cherche and Kellam, take the right flank and knock out as many enemies as possible!”

With plans revised, partners switched, they started their moves forward. The fliers, as commanded, dropped the lords down. Chrom near the boy, Lucina right above the looting Thief. Completely enthralled with his new treasure, the princess ended his life swiftly. Picking up the dropped bullion, Lucina started towards her father.

“Morgan…yes! That’s definitely my name!”

“Morgan, huh?” The cobalt unintentionally ruffled the Cavalier’s hair. “Lucina,” The lord turned to his daughter, waving her over. “This is Morgan. It seems he’s an amnesiac like Robin.”

Before the Lucina could say anything, the boy tugged the Great Lord’s cape, making him turn. “Robin?”

“Yes. She’s a close friend of mine. Do you know her?”

“I-is she this high?” The Cavalier hovered his hand about his shoulder’s height. Both cobalts nodded in response. “Platinum white hair, usually tied?” Another nod; neither had ever seen Robin with hair down. “Oversized purple coat?”

“Do you know her?” Lucina finally spoke, stepping a bit closer.

“Know her?” The boy chuckled, his face finally settling on a familiar, but unrecognizable smirk. “What child would forget his own Mother?”

“M-Mother?” Chrom looked between his own daughter and his best friend’s supposed offspring.

‘…Didn’t Lucina say that Robin never had any children?’

xxx

Battle won, Naga’s Tear in hand, the Shepherds left the ruins. Once again, Robin trailed behind, though not to admire the architecture or various curiosities. No, she wanted to talk to this youth who claimed to be her kin. Other than the initial shock, she seemed to ease into the idea. She did stare at the boy for a good few seconds, but it soon ended with her ruffling the boy’s already mussed hair.

Chrom stared back. It felt a bit odd. Usually his wife or Robin were by his side, not to say he didn’t enjoy Lucina’s company, being that she was usually a cheerful and talkative companion, but right now, the girl was lost in her own thought’s, face puzzled, almost an exact duplicate of what his face looked like when baffled. His other constant was also missing, Frederick. When their progress out of the ruins started, he was certain the knight was next to him, but halfway through, he noticed the man straggling, almost trying to reach the tactician, but always being pulled back into a conversation with Lissa and Gaius; the two trying to pry, but still keeping their distance to give the new family their privacy.

When they stepped out, the sun was setting, and as predicted, they wouldn’t make their way back to the harbor town that night. Four tents were set up, two for women, two for men, the camp fire was prepared, and the rations passed out. As things settled for the night, Chrom finally noticed that, Robin was missing. Usually she would be sitting, chatting with him, or maybe sitting as close to the fire as possible to read one of her books.

Although Morgan had been originally bombarded with questions from the other Shepherds, only his daughter was now interrogating. He was certain it had been going on for a good hour, but, while the girl’s face contorted in confusion and frustration, Morgan’s seemed as relaxed as usual. Currently Lissa, Maribelle, and Sumia were talking about…actually, he wasn’t sure, but it was probably girl-talk due to the whispers and giggles that erupted every now and again, especially when one of the girl’s faces erupted into a deep red. Cherche and Stahl talked on the side, Kellam at the peripheral. Their conversation was about the different cuisines in Roseanne, Ylisse, and Regna Ferox. Sully and Gaius’ conversation were less savory; namely wagering on when the next kid would appear, and who would be coupling with who. (Sully was wagering it might be Sumia and that new Dark Mage; Gaius’ bet was on Lissa and Lon’qu, or, long odds, Cherche and Kellam.) As Chrom gazed over the crowd again, trying to find Frederick, who he hadn’t seen for a bit as well, but, well, knowing the man, he was probably checking the perimeter.

Even though it was still early, and he knew he could jump in to at least two of the conversations (He really did want to throw in a gold piece or two into the betting ring, saying they would find his second child before they found any other kid, but if his wife found out, she may kill him…Or, more than likely, throw in her own coin. She was fairly certain Gregor was courting Maribelle.), he decided to call it a night. Bidding his good nights, suggesting not to sleep too late, and waving off offers to join in the conversations, he started toward the tents.

Prior to reaching one of the male tents though, he was stopped by the “new Mother.”

“Chrom, are you free?”

They walked silently away from camp, although it wasn’t too far. Luckily it was a full moon, and the landscape was mostly road and pasture. The two neared the only other land mark, a gathering of trees that could barely be called a grove, but the lord wasn’t sure what else to call the twenty or so trees huddled together. Stopping right before the cluster, the tactician took a breath, playing with a ring that had not been on her finger earlier that day.

“Chrom, I…We’ve been talking.” The man nodded, but not certain as to what or why. “Maybe you can guess by now, but, we’ve decided to get married, right before we leave for Valm.” He nodded again, but he was certain that he had his befuddled look, being that she sighed and shook her head. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Sorry…I…I’m glad to hear it, but…well, I mean, I guess your lov- …Sorry, fiancé is in the Shepherds, but how, or maybe when did you talk to him?”

Her hand went to her temple, massaging the area. “You’ve had a good education, Chrom. Everything is standing right before you.” His brow scrunched, and yet nothing. She turned to the trees, deep in the grove, where there stood one non-tree silhouette. “I told you he wouldn’t get it. You have to come out.” The figure shook its head, stepping more into the shadows. She sighed and turned back to the Great Lord. “Okay, think! I know you have a brain in there. Look at my son. Other than me, who does he look like?”

Honestly, that was a question that had been on his mind for a bit. The features of the boy were so familiar. Yet, yet he couldn’t place it. They were at the tip of his tongue, yet they drifted away just as he thought he had the answer. The calm demeanor and smile he wore, it had been so long since he’d seen them, honestly, he couldn’t place it.

“You don’t have your savior right now, Chrom. Don’t you get why?” Once again, the cobalt shook his head, leading another sigh from Robin. “Wait right here, ‘kay?” With a nod, the tactician and her illuminating hair delved into the foliage. Reaching the other figure, he could see them discussing. After a good minute or two, he was certain that Robin won, as she started dragging the other figuring out.

“Chrom, you wanted to be the first to know, so let me introduce you to my incredibly stubborn dearest, and Father to my future child.”

As the man stepped out, face completely flushed, avoiding eye-contact, Chrom realized the answer had literally been standing in front of him, namely through most of his life. The man who watched him through childhood; who guided him and stood by his side through every battle he had fought, be it physical or mental; who fell in love with his older sister, but never allowed himself to admit it; who appeared to remain strong at that battle, but who obviously needed comfort the most; the man who was the first to take an oath of protecting country and king when he became Ylisse’ new ruler; and the man who would have the most conflict between choosing to protect his love or his lord…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you got who I’ve paired Chrom with…I mean, I think it’s kinda obvious by the process of elimination…My favorite pairings for Chrom is either Sumia or Olivia, but I feel Chrom x Olivia is a little easier to write for. I also like Chrom X Maribelle, but I’m not very fond of Chrom!Brady…
> 
> Also, I don’t mention it, but Morgan may, or may not be from Lucina’s timeline. It’s easier to think that he doesn’t, and that Morgan comes from some unknown timeline; however, with the “closeness” that Frederick and Robin had in Lucina’s future, he may have been consummated before Chrom’s death and Grima’s awakening. I leave it to your imaginations to decide what sounds better.
> 
> Finally, I don’t think this is clear, so…when Chrom first sees Morgan smile, he sees a bit of Frederick. Not the steely, unwavering knight that he currently is, but the Frederick from his youth, not as serious, and maybe with a bit of teenage cockiness. That’s why it’s familiar to Chrom, but unrecognizable.


	3. 2 - Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - 1/7/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo…I’m posting a little early…because I want to! XP I will be posting on Sunday too though! I have a few more stories already in writing! Enjoy~
> 
> BTW...I'm gonna slightly update prompt 1...The separators I placed in my original writing did not migrate from my Word/FF.net post...Did anyone catch this and not tell me? The story/scene changes, I would think, are kinda jarring...Sorry about that...
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the stories, characters, or anything related in the franchise

“Just tell her.” Virion sat before the pacing knight, stirring his tea before taking a sip. “You are over complicating things, my dear fellow.”

“Flowers? Dinner?” The brunet stopped, starting to pat his pockets for the umpteenth time, finally pulling out a small box, opening it to confirm the ring was there. “Is this too simple? Should I buy another?”

The Archer had known the man for less than six months, but he knew it was rare to see this unshakeable wall hesitating. “As I said before, Frederick; the ring is perfect.” The Archest of Archers would have chosen a bigger stone, maybe gold instead of silver, and it would have had some type of etching, but he made no other comment to the already nervous man. He was certain that it was the nicest ring that the knight could afford, and the shine from the continuous polishing made up for the fact that it wasn’t more luxurious. “Just ask her to marry you. There is no beating around the bush.”

Standing in his usual flashy way, Virion sauntered to the knight. With a flick of his wrist, offering his hand to the brunet, he winked. “My dearest Robin, please marry me! I will make you the happiest woman in the world!” Relaxing, flipping his hair slightly, he smiled. “There, was that so hard?”

“…And, how often has that worked for you? How many times have you said those lines, or something similar, to our fellow Shepherds or one of the maidens in town?”

“Wh-what does that matter, Frederick?” The knight’s words were as steely as his gaze, making Virion stutter. “This is you and Robin, not me.”

“…It has to be perfect.” The Great Knight closed the ring box, once again placing it in his pocket, before pacing again.

Exasperated, the Archer turned, returning to his seat. “Just ask her, Frederick. That is the only advice I can give.”

“…And if she says no?”

The blue-haired man shrugged. “It comes with the game of love, Frederick. You cannot change your partner’s mind.” Pausing, he took another sip of tea and smiled, “Besides there are many other lovely women in the world. I am sure you could find another.”

Once again Virion was met with a glare. “My feelings are not so simple that they can be…be thrown away so simply.”

Cocking his head, the noble returned the look, replying seriously, “Then chase her, woo her, fight for her and make her re-think her earlier decision.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before the noble sighed, shaking his head. “You really are over-complicating matters, my good man. Just think in the here and now, and tell her your feelings. If we get to that point, I will help you through it.”

\---

She stared at him, blankly. …Why…Why in Naga’s name did he listen to Virion, proposing on THIS night, when he finally was able to swallow bear jerky? He knew he should have proposed over a nice dinner instead. Candle light for the mood, a box of sweets, maybe wine, but no… He proposed, here and now, and she was obviously not impres -

“You thought,” Hearing the tactician finally speak, he turned to her, stopping his inner monologue. “It was romantic, to propose, right after not up-chucking bear meat?”

Thinking that it was a refusal, the knight closed the little ring box, brought out for the proposal, looking at an empty plate to avoid Robin’s gaze. “I…I thank you for your help, and I apolo-” Stopping in midsentence, he felt his face burning. Not due to her lukewarm response, but due to Robin’s hand on his own.

“Hey now, I didn’t say no.” Swallowing, he peered up, seeing Robin red in the face, looking at him. “I…it was a bit surprising, hearing that out of nowhere, but…I, I’ve been enamored with you ever since our first bear dinner…” She briefly looked down at their hands, before peering up. “I-I would be happy to be your wife…I mean, if you’d stil-” Before she finished, the knight leaned across the table, kissing her chastely.

“You do me the greatest of honors, milady.” The hand holding the box flipped, taking her hand in his, and drawing it to his lips. “I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest woman I can. This, I promise you.”

“…You already have, Frederick. …You already have.”

\---

“What are you doing?” Virion quickly turned, dropping the tent flap. His momentary look of surprise changed to a smug smirk. “Are you trying to nick something from the pantry?”

The Archer laughed, striding towards the red-head before him, taking her hand momentarily before she pulled it away. “Ah, my good Sully. What would make you think I would do something so drab?” He put his hand on her back, gently drawing her to walk with him. He had briefly thought about placing his hand on her lower back, but the last injury (which was a swift kick to the chest just a week earlier…if you wanted to know), made him think twice.

She hmphed, looking away with reddened cheeks. “I don’t know. Maybe you’re hungry? I didn’t see you at dinner…”

He chuckled. Of course he wasn’t at dinner, listening to that poor knight’s ramblings, but Sully needn’t know that. “I apologize. Did you miss my company?”

“Hah!” She cocked her head, looking straight at him. “Like I would do that! Just making sure you weren’t causing any trouble, again!” Of course, her face being the same color as her hair did not dissuade the noble.

Returning to look forward, smile still on his face, he only replied, “Well, I did miss dinner, so I am a bit peckish. Would you do me the honor of joining me for a late supper?” The Cavalier snorted, but continued to walk with him.

The man looked briefly back at the mess tent, where the newly affianced lovers were doing who knows what, although, it would probably only be snuggling, or holding hands, knowing how proper they were.

Quickly turning ahead, the Archer smiled. He knew what it was like to give chase, after all, one woman finally, truly, captured his heart. He had stopped his flirting and offers of marriage, only chasing this one perplexing, amazing individual. She rejected him so many times, yet, he still continued to woo, chase, and prove that he was worthy of her. …And, if he was allowed to brag, he thought he was doing a fairly decent job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Virion X Sully…Not my favorite pairing, but I think this will work for stories in the long run. I don’t think this is an OTP, but I REALLY like Donnel x Sully. For Virion…a lot of times, through my game plays, he’s a bachelor. But when I feel too sorry for him, namely due to his “after story,” I marry him off… I think my fav is Olivia, but Cordelia is OK too. 
> 
> BTW…some of the pairings I hinted at in the first “chapter” (besides Chrom x Olivia), they may, or may not, be the pairings I’ll go with in the long run…just a FYI.
> 
> Also...I might be writing 900-1,500 word stories...I can't seem to keep them between 900-1,100...


	4. 3 - Making History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3 - 1/8/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Modern Day AU, order up! (College AU)
> 
> Expect three stories today! Prompts 3-5!
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the stories, characters, or anything related in the franchise.

“…You’re Frederick, right?” Robin looked at the man, tucking away a few stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Pushing his glasses up, he nodded. “I apologize. Your name was…?”

“R-Robin!” She stuck out her hand, which he shook after a few seconds pause. “Sorry! You speak up during class, so your name kinda stuck.” ‘…Plus, you’re hot…not that I’ll say that out loud…’

“Right,” Starting to shift his messenger bag, he continued, “I’ve noticed you as well. Not many Plegians attend Ylisstol U.”

Grimacing, she turned away. ‘I guess he’s…that type, huh?’ Although the two countries previously had peace for several centuries, the last century was close to war. No combat occurred, and there were few, if any, casualties, but it was a war nonetheless, a cold war. Only in the past fifty years was a treaty signed, and national relations became “normal.” Still, racism, on both sides, remained rampant.

Pulling out his cell, and playing with it, the brunet finally looked up. “I-I apologize!” Robin turned, face flat. She did note that he looked sincere. “I-I didn’t mean it in THAT way. Plegian, Feroxi, Ylissean, it matters not. It’s…well, you don’t see many people with platinum hair. That’s the only reason I identified your heritage.” Face still genuine, a hint of red started showing. “Really, it doesn’t matter. I’m part Plegian myself, on my Father’s side. I-It’s from, generations ago, but still…”

She watched the flustered man, who was trying to figure out what else to say. She sighed, but smiled. “It’s fine, really.”

“I-” He looked as if he was about to apologize again, but stopped, and took a breath. “Let’s just…change the subject.”

She giggled, “Let’s.”

“You’re here for the extra credit?”

“Why else would I be outside the school’s library on a Saturday?”

“Maybe you like studying?” He shrugged, looking at his phone again, causing Robin to do the same. 9:56 A.M., just a few more minutes.

“Kind of? I like reading, but, well, if I don’t stay on top of things, my dad’s gonna ship me home. I’m here on the condition that I keep at least a 3.8 GPA.”

“…Wow, harsh.”

She shrugged, “He has his reasons.” Cocking her head, she looked at him. “And you, do you like studying?”

“As much as anyone, I guess.” He smirked. “By the way, what year are you?”

“Freshmen. You?”

His eyes widen, before blinking. “Freshmen? …This isn’t a GenEd course.”

“I like this field of study, genealogy, history, and stuff. There were no pre-reqs, and it fit my schedule.” She puffed out her cheeks, causing him to chuckle. A nice, fairly likeable sound. “And you, you never answered my question.”

“Senior. I need some non-major credits.”

“What school are you in?”

“Business. And you? Have you decided?”

“Fine Arts, probably. I only need a degree to please my dad.”

Another quirk of the eyebrow. “You should be thinking about your future as well. Fine Arts doesn’t get you anywhere.”

She shrugged. “My dad has a job lined up. The only thing he wants for me is a decent education.”

“Lucky.” He smiled, but she could hear the bitterness, not that this was the first time; she’s heard it all her life. “That reminds me! Your number, could I get it?”

Turning away, her face flushed. She’s never been hit on before! “Are…like to date or something?” She peeked at him, seeing the man color.

“No! No, I-! My apologies! I meant as study partners. I don’t know anyone in the class, and, well, you’re agreeable… I-I really should have explained myself!”

She giggled, nodding her head, glad that it was a misunderstanding, yet disappointed that it was a misunderstanding. She unlocked her phone and went to the contacts, passing it to him. “Here.” After adding each other, she looked at her cell, stunned. “Shit! It’s already 10:10!”

Blinking, the man looked at his own device before nodding. “Let’s go. Why waste any more time on a Saturday.” He smiled, and with his hand, motioned to the door. “Ladies first.” Another giggle, but she fake-curtsied and went through the automated doors.

“Do you know who you’ll be researching?” She turned, walking to the elevators. Other than the librarians, and a few random students, the library was deserted. Of course, it was the first week of the semester.

“Yes, an ancestor of mine, who, coincidentally shares my name. He was a hero in ages past, yet my family still holds him in high regard.” He smiled as they reached the elevator, holding it open for her. “And you? Do you know who you’ll be researching?”

“Yah,” She started scratching the back of her neck, chuckling. “I’m kind of like you, I’m planning to study an ancestor named Robin. She was a hero centuries ago. I have other notable family members, but, well, she’s always stuck out to me.”

“Robin…” His eyes widen when they reach their floor. Exiting, she can tell he’s contemplating something. “The Ylissean Tactician of lore?”

“Not many others out there.”

“You’re joking.” He stares at her, not believing the little Freshie.

“I’m not!” She giggles. “Seriously! My family has this family tree, outlined from the beginning of Chrom’s Golden Age.” Of course, she didn’t want to mention that she was part of Plegia’s royal family, which is the only reason why she KNEW her ancestor was THE Ylissean Tactician.

Blinking a few more times, he turned and continued forward. She wasn’t certain why, but he was blushing. “Then, you know her husband, right?”

“Right, Fred-” She stopped. “You’re joking!”

“If you’re not, I’m not.”

“Seriously?!”

“Truly!”

“Then, we’re like, related?”

“Distantly, yes.” He chuckled, looking at her again.

“How?”

“Well, we can find that out now, c’mon!”

She shook her head, making the brunet pause. “That…That’s not possible!” Her hand raked through her hair. “Five years following the defeat of Grima, the two moved to Plegia, Robin taking the throne.” She looked at the man before her, uncertain of their familial relations. There was no trace of her family ever returning to Ylisse. Some went to Valm and Feroxi, but even then, her family tree knew of those offshoots and descendants.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up to a gentle smile. “Relax, Robin. We’re here. We can look it up.” His hand moved down her arm, to her hand. “C’mon.”

Tugged gently along, her face burned. Not because of the perplexing situation, but because of how this senior, REALLY distantly related, made her feel.

…Maybe, they could be “making history” in the near future…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Maybe you can guess, but the modern day Robin and Frederick do, by the end of the semester, start dating, and like their ancestors, they marry, naming their first child Morgan, thanks to the genealogy lesson they took in college.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, here’s my take and reasoning to how Frederick’s family has stayed in Ylisse, while Robin’s has been in Plegia. Robin and Frederick move to Plegia five years after Grima’s destruction. Their biological, born in the good time line, son, Marc, later becomes the king of Plegia, thus leading to modern!Robin’s ancestry.
> 
> Modern!Frederick’s family tree is from Future Morgan. He took his father’s lineage as his own, remaining, and serving Ylisse’s family to keep his father’s traditions.
> 
> I kind of always like the thought, that following the war, Robin would return to Plegia to help heal the nation. You might see other stories with that theme in the future ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Finally…My love to the Fine Arts majors! Please don’t hate me! I have a BA in Japanese! I am one of you! (Kind of…I have two other non-Fine Art degrees too >>;;; )


	5. 4 - Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4 - 1/8/17

"Three! …Four…" Paired with the Tactician, Chrom followed Robin's hectic pace. He had no idea why they were doing this, but he was certain that he, and the rest of the Shepherds, were tired of their antics. "Five!" The platinum blasted a Risen with Arcfire, but caught unaware, another came from her left. Blocking the attack, Chrom parried, allowing Robin time to blast the creature away. "Six!" The Tactician turned, hair whipping around her face, scanning for enemies in the vicinity before charging, forcing Chrom to follow.

In the slight reprieve to the next poor souls, well…they were Risen, he didn't think they had souls…he looked over to the other side of the battlefield where Panne, one of their faster, most efficient fighters, was barely keeping up with the charging Great Knight.

…Really…They needed to put a stop to this silly…game? Honestly, Chrom had no idea what "this" was…

xxx

"Eleven!" Robin smirked, chest puffed out. They had just finished the battle, and the two were getting into it.

"Eleven?" The man scoffed. "Try fourteen."

"CRAP!" The platinum screamed. It would have surprised the other Shepherds, if not for the fact that this…competition had been going on for a month.

"What is that now, fifty wins, forty-eight losses?"

"No, forty-nine wins, forty-eight losses, one tie. I caught that last fish right before time expired!"

The knight snorted. "That wasn't a fish, it was an eel."

"Same difference. Everyone liked the eel and kidney pies, versus the grilled fish."

"And who made the pies?"

The girl clicked her tongue, "What's next then?" Causing the Shepherds to groan. "Archery?"

The knight winced, knowing she was a better shot. "Lance-throwing?" At least he could counter her aim with his weapon proficiency.

"We did that, remember? Match six-two."

He grunted. "…You're right."

With the battlefield scavenged, and the others prepared, the Shepherds started trudging back to camp, trailed by the two bickering competitors.

xxx

"Chrom! You have to do something!" The platinum and brunet stood by the fire, arguing about the next challenge. A few Shepherds seemed bored of their stupid rivalry, but others, as long as they weren't involved, were placing bets on the next victor.

"…What do you propose I do?" The cobalt glared from across the campfire. He had tried talking to them (which caused a ceasefire for a day), having others talk to them (which did nothing), forcing them into an enclosed space (which they were let out within an hour due to their bickering bothering the castle's staff), and they tried completely separating them (which lead to more shouting, being both still competed from across the battlefield).

"…I don't know, but you have to do something! You! Have! To!"

With a sigh, the Lord stood, walking over to the two. He knew that on the way back to camp they had another contest, some type of word game, which Frederick inevitably lost. The score now, besides the tie, was square.

"OK, you two," The knight and Tactician turn, seeing Chrom standing straight across the fire. "Let's stop this."

"But, milord-!"

"Chrom!"

"Right now!" The cobalt glared, making both wince. The Lord did not have his amiable air, trying to calm down his two friends, but the "I am your leader, listen to me if you don't want me pissed" aura. "I…We," He motioned to the Shepherds now immersed in the scene. "Have been sick and tired of your stupid, childish shenanigans! I have no idea what brought this up, and I do not give a damn! The two of you are some of the smartest, staunchest comrades that I have, and I do not want any more of this! Do you understand?"

The knight said nothing, grimacing at the shout, while Robin still tried to argue. "But, Chrom-!"

"Eh!" The prince glared at the platinum, trying to get her to zip her lips. The noises between the two continued for a few seconds, before she shouted.

"WE'LL STOP AT A HUNDRED!" Causing everyone to jump. "I promise," Her voice level, but steadfast. "A hundred, then we'll stop."

The cobalt thought it over, before glaring at the Tactician. "Promise."

"Yes!"

"And you, Frederick?"

The knight turned, looking between Tactician and Lord, who both stared intently at him. "N-" Pausing as he saw the curl of Robin's lips, he realized if he said "No," not only would he anger Chrom, but Robin could claim this as win fifty, and the last of their competition. "I understand, milord." The knight bowed, smirking at the platinum.

"This is the LAST. Anymore, and I will find some type of consequence that BOTH of you will despise. And I promise, it will not be for a week, or a month, or even a year. I will make sure that as long as you are in the Shepherds, or affiliated to Ylisse, it will affect you. Understood?"

"Yes, milord."

"Understood."

As Chrom turned around, walking away, the scene was silent until the gamblers started throwing in their last gold pieces to try see who would win, while the rivals once again started naming off competitions.

The cobalt sat back in his seat, eye's returning to the two. "There, done."

"…I hope you're right Chrom…"

xxx

It was two in the morning, and the camp was still up, waiting for "The End." Ideas still thrown back and forth, both Tactician and knight stood, locked-eyed, but drained.

"Mountain climbing?"

"What mountain? Singing?"

"Competition twenty-two. Pebble picking?"

"You picked all the pebbles. Chess?"

"You said that earlier!"

"Well I can't think of anything!"

"Neither can I!"

The two stare in a tired huff, finally falling silent . Tired as they were, many of the Shepherds wanted to leave, but the uncertainty if they would miss "The End" kept them seated.

As both brains racked their addled minds, Frederick finally said the first thing that popped up, "I care about you, more than you care about me!" Blinking, he looked up, seeing Robin's blushing red face, with his own turning crimson. Covering his mouth, he tried to turn away, before realizing, fully comprehending, what he just shouted, and that the Shepherds, the full retinue, heard it. Turning quickly back to the platinum, about to apologize, he realized she was crying. "…Robin?"

"That's-!" She sniffled. "Not-!" Tears start dripping in globs. "Fair!" Almost hiccuping, her shoulders shook. The Shepherds remained stunned, while Frederick, frazzled, pulled out his kerchief, trying to wipe away her tears. "You're cheating!" Her fist start hammering against his armor. "You can't say that! You can't measure love! I love you, way, WAY more!" Her arms spread as far as they could go, as the tears continued to fall. "Y-you can't…"

"You're right…" With both hands, the knight gently cupped the girl's face. "You can't easily measure love…emotions…" His forehead gently pressed against hers. "…So, let's do this…From now, till our deaths-"

"Don't say death…"

"…Eternity, then, we will compete to see who loves each other more." The platinum started to sniffle, sad tears turning to happy as she nodded, leading the man to kiss his bride-to-be.

The camp was silent until clapping sounded, which soon echoed through the morning…

xxx

"Shit!" Lissa, clapping for the two, turned to her brother, seeing the cobalt, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, Chrom?"

"They just found a loophole to their promise…and I can't, in good faith, stop this! They'll be competing for life, Lissa! Life!"

The blonde sighed, clapping once again. "I guess we're just going have to live it, huh, Big Brother?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Technically, it was Frederick's win, but Sumia walked away with the jackpot. She predicted that one, or both of them, were going to confess their love for each other.


	6. 5 - Unbreakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5 - 1/8/17

Frederick was unbreakable. A mighty stone wall that could blast through any and all that stood in his wake. Unwavering and faithful, he was completely devoted to Ylisse and the crown. For his liege, as long as he had a lance in his hand, he was invincible.

…Or, that was what the Shepherds thought.

xxx

With the war with Plegia over, the Shepherds mostly remained in Ylisstol. Besides the random Risen encounters, rebuilding the nation, the crowning of a new ruler, and the ruler's engagement, not much was occurring within the capital for the majority of the Shepherds. Within a fortnight of their return, and seeing the army "falling into disarray," the lieutenant made it his mission to train, or at the very least, keep the majority of the army fit and ready for any new foe.

…And so, here they were, attending Freddy's Fanatical Fitness Session. This was not a mistake in wording, no. It had become a session. With "very little else to do," the hour previous given was extended to three, at least, and that was on days no one floundered, causing an extra hundred laps of sprints or five hundred more sit-ups. Of course, this madn-, sorry, this workout was only once every three days, not too bad in the large scope of things, if you forgot that you lose the rest of that day, and the next, due to your body becoming jelly. Maybe, you could move on the second day, but your body still screamed if it did something too strenuous. Then, once again, here you are, attending another training exercise.

There were a few lucky souls who could usually skip this back-breaking experience. Chrom, as long as he wasn't too busy, would be roped into the workout. Sometimes the man purposefully came, to break a sweat or to get away from court. Other times though, it was 50-50 on convincing the knight that he could not attend that day's session.

Lissa was made to attend every three, giving her a holy nine days respite, but she, even as a princess, was forced to attend. Although she was a healer, seeing how feeble she was on the battlefield brought the knight to decide she needed the toughening.

Maribelle "somehow" always got out of training, completely avoiding the capital on days the sessions were held.

The Mages and healers were also given the nine day respite. Similar to Lissa, Frederick saw it as his duty to help the delicate magic-workers to get some muscle on their soft arms.

…And then there was Robin. That was the one person who no one could figure out how she got out of training. Yes, they knew the two were married, marrying a few days before Gangrel's defeat, but that had not stopped her from joining in the tort-, workout in the first month. Then, suddenly, she stopped attending. The Shepherds knew that she had her own responsibilities. If Frederick was Chrom's right hand man, the work horse, the unbreakable sword, the unflinching muscle that supported their leader, Robin was the left. Intelligent and equally resolute, with words and wit, by an hour's end she could easily guide a room full of naysayers to a room of believers. So, as they could easily understand, she was always with Chrom when he truly had issues to handle at court, with the Ylissean lords, or dealing with international issues. Yet, that did not explain every other time that, while they were puking their guts out, she was sitting under a tree munching an apple or sleeping in her study with a book slumped in her hands. Did she not say that they were all in this together on the first day of training? They had to uncover the reason, or at least find a way to get their Tactician to share her secrets.

xxx

It was mid-November when a bunch of them finally got the nerve to ask Robin. Although the day was a bit nippy, they saw the platinum haired girl drifting between sleep and reading. When Frederick finally gave them their first fifteen minute break (they had two), the little group consisting of Sumia, Lissa, Gaius, and Stahl wandered to the currently sleeping Tactician, a red leaf visibly stuck in her bangs.

"Hey, Bubbles," The ginger unwrapped a lollipop, finally having a bit of sugar that his poor body had been craving through the whole work out. "Morning!"

The platinum looked at them with a soft smile and bleary eyes, before rubbing her blinkers and replying a mumbled response.

"You're soooo lucky Robin, getting out of practice!" Lissa plopped next to the Tactician, skipping right to the chase.

Robin pondered the thought momentarily as she bookmarked her page. "I suppose."

"You suppose?" Stahl chuckled, plopping himself in front of Robin, as Sumia sat to the platinum's left, and Gaius between Lissa and Stahl. "You're pretty fortunate, I think."

The Tactician hummed, staring at her friends with an uncertain smile.

"Can't you tell us, Robin?" The Pegasus Knight leaned in, picking the leaf out of the girl's hair.

"Please!" Lissa pleaded, taking the platinum's hand.

"Tell you…what?" The Tactician cocked her head, stumped as to what was unfolding.

"Don't play coy with us, Bubbles. How'd you get out of this torture? This 'training,' as your hubby calls it." Robin's mouth turned into a small "o" realizing what these Shepherds were trying to get at.

"I…I can tell you, but I don't think it will help."

"Really?" Gaius smirked, "Try us."

The Tactician looked hesitantly at each pleading face before letting out a sigh. "…I've warned you." Slowly, she pulled out a neatly folded paper from her pocket.

"What's that?" Stahl looked curiously, as the girl unfolded it.

"My how to list." The platinum said, face straight, peering around to make sure no other eyes or ears were eavesdropping.

"You made a list?" Gaius quirked an eyebrow.

"Always gotta be prepared." She looked at the sheet momentarily before starting, "How to break the unbreakable."

"You named it?" Sumia stared, while Lissa tried to sneak a peek, although Robin pulled the paper closer to her chest.

"Is that a problem?"

Before the knight could reply, the Thief's hand covered the brunette's mouth. "Nope, go on, Bubbles. Share."

She coughed, looking at her sheet again, before raising one finger. "First, there's trust."

The crowd blinked. "Is that it?" Lissa whined, looking pathetically at Robin. "I think we all have that!"

"No, of course not! There's two more steps!"

"Wh-what's next then?" Stahl asked, edging slightly closer.

With a sigh, the platinum glanced around, blush slowly forming, before raising a second finger. "Two, love."

"L-love?" Sumia stared. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It helps lead to step 3." With a gulp, she looked around again. "This really won't help any of you, you know."

"Just spill it, Bubbles! We don't have much time!" The ginger, as were the others, were now inches away.

"How long more?" Lissa asked, looking to her other conspirators.

"Less than a minute…" Stahl glanced at the Cleric, before his eyes returned to Robin.

"…I'm warning you… "

"Give it here, Bubbles!" Caught completely by surprise, the Thief snatched away the paper, standing and reading the words on the sheet, his jaw dropping when he read the last step. "You're joking…" He looked at the tactician, who stared just as intently back, face blushing.

"I told you it wouldn't help you."

"Wh-what does it say?" Lissa pushed herself up, wobbling towards the Thief as did the other two.

"…Th-three…" The word slowly formed as the ginger didn't really believe the words before him; however, before he could finish, he was interrupted…

"There you four are! What are you doing? Twenty extra laps for the company, if anyone's late!" The knight came striding toward the little party, eye's steely before seeing his wife, causing them to soften drastically. "Robin! What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold." The brunet kneeled to help his wife off the ground.

"I'm fine, Frederick, really." The Tactician smiled as she stood, before (purposefully) stumbling against her husband, making the unflinching lieutenant melt just a bit more.

"Are you well? Maybe you should rest inside. I can get you some tea, some scones. I've bought a few new books yesterday. I think you'll find them entertaining."

She giggled softly, leaning more on the knight's arm. Sumia could almost see the brunet's eyes turn to hearts. "I was only telling our friends the news…"

"O-oh?" The man's face suddenly crimsoned. "I-I thought we were going to let milord know first."

"Well," The tactician looked over the group slowly, "Our friends were curious as to why I haven't been attending training."

The Great Knight blinked, then nodded. "I suppose it is a bit suspicious, yes." With a cough, the knight smiled, "You see, by the end of next spring," Frederick turned his eyes on his wife, completely lovey-dovey; a word that had never been used to describe the knight before. "We shall be expecting our first child."

The slip of paper in Gaius' hand fell to the slowly withering grass.

HOW TO BREAK THE UNBREAKABLE

1) Trust

2) Love

3) Get Pregnant

AKA...HOW, IN THE LONG RUN, TO BREAK THE UNBREAKABLE (work's once)


	7. 6 - Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6 - 1/15/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I am warning you all, this isn't quite M rated, but I think it MAY be pushing the teen rating. The last section of writing has some…adult scenes, but it's nothing overly explicit. If you believe that it might be a problem though, please let me know and I'll raise the rating of this work…once again, you have been warned.
> 
> I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the stories, characters, or anything related in the franchise.

Frederick didn't trust her. From the first day that they met on the outskirts of Southtown, something wasn't quite right. Although Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa welcomed her earnestly into the Shepherds, and the other Shepherds accepted her with open arms, he did not.

Did they not find it strange to find a Plegian in the middle of nowhere? Even more so, she did not even try to hide her heritage, wearing that obvious enemy coat. That she wouldn't tell them her intentions, where and how she learned to fight, or even where she was from made him wary of her. If no one else was cautious, if no one else felt that something was off, he would have to remain ever vigilant in her presence.

xxx

Smart, intelligent, savvy, he could not deny that she was good at her job. He remained uncertain if she was only a grand actress, cutting down her kin with no care, or if she truly believed in the Ylissean cause. Robin was truly on par with their current mages, although close quarter combat remained a weakness, but she was getting better. At least she could now block and parry a hit or two.

Everyone, besides himself, sang her praises. He couldn't deny that he was seeing her in a better light, but something still didn't sit right, and he wasn't sure why or what. She had been in the Shepherds for a month now, and had yet to do anything to raise suspicion, and he would know, he had been keeping a close eye on her. He knew all her favorite places, what she enjoyed in her free time, what she liked to eat, who she usually spent her time with, and her schedule as a whole. Nothing abnormal. Yet something remained nagging in the back of his mind…

xxx

"ROBIN!" The knight slammed at the Tactician's door several times. He didn't care that it was the middle of the night, the whole castle was up anyway. What in Naga's name was Robin doing!

"LISSA!" The brunet turned, seeing the distinctive coat of THAT woman.

"ROBIN!" Once again he yelled out the Tactician's name, dashing toward the corner she passed.

"Frederick?" She had turned around, running to the knight. "Where-!"

Before she could finish, she was lifted up, shoved against the wall with only Frederick holding her up by the scruff of her shirt and coat. "Where the hell were you?"

A look of surprise flashed across her face, before her own eyes narrowed. At first, both hands grasped his armored forearms, trying to somehow keep herself up, but soon her dominant right grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer. "I could ask the same to you. Where the hell were you?"

"I? I was doing my job! Protecting-!" He stopped, feeling the tears start, before he pushed them back. "I was trying to protect Lady Emmeryn! Why in Naga's name weren't you there? Where the hell were you? If you were there-! …If you were there…she…Lady Emm…" He couldn't say it; he couldn't put it to words. In the momentary silence, the Tactician's hand that was gripping his collar had shifted to his check, brushing away the stray tears that he couldn't stop.

"…What happened to the Exalt?" Her voice was soft, and as he was about to shout at her again, he looked up to see a concerned face. It was then that he noticed her own set of puffy eyes and tear streaked checks. His eyes slowly trailed, looking down her body, noticing that she wasn't sporting a clean set of clothes, they were bloodied and battle worn. "Frederick…" His eyes shot up, meeting her own again. "What happened to Lady Emmeryn?"

Some reason he lost his strength, dropping the girl to her feet. "…She's dead, Robin…" He heard her gasp, and he could imagine the hands covering her shocked face. It was then that his whole body slumped. He would have fell, but something…for some reason, he knew he couldn't totally break. …Not yet anyway.

"She's…then Lissa? Where is she? Does she know?"

"She…Lissa…she's still with the Exalt. She…and the other Shepherds have not left Lady Emmeryn's side…"

"We…We have to go!" Her hand suddenly grasped his, trying to pull him in the opposite direction of the main court where the battle had occurred.

Although he was drained, he withstood the pull. "We?" Contempt dripped from his lips as he glared at Robin. It sounded as if she were running away.

"I…we needed Lissa…" She pulled at the knight again. "But I…I can't ask her now… Please, Frederick!" She tugged again. "Trust me! If not ever again, just this once!" Another tug, and he looked at her determined face. With another pull, he nodded. When she was certain he was following, she had dropped his hand, jogging off.

They ran in silence, the halls eerily quiet. Every twist and turn made his own stomach churn. As he reached their destination, he realized it was one of the small wing infirmaries. He didn't understand why they were here. By the sounds of it, Robin had been nowhere near the earlier battle.

"Ricken!" Without much decency, Robin wrenched the door open, rushing inside.

The knight followed, confused. Now that he thought about it, he had not seen Ricken, or Maribelle for that matter, at the fight. The scene before him was unnerving. Other than the nearest bed, which had the curtains drawn around it, with the glow of a healing staff being used coming from behind it, all the others were empty. "Hurry! Get a Second Seal from storage!"

"Robin! Frederick!" The Mage came over, worry in his voice. The knight noticed the boy was sporting his own blood stained garments. "Wh-where's Lissa? Maribelle… She's-!"

The platinum shook her head, putting her hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know, but I couldn't find her. Please… Go… "

The Mage swallowed, about to argue, but in the end nodded, running through the open doors to the Barracks and supplies.

"Wh-what-?" The brunet stepped forward to the occupied bed, but Robin stopped him.

"Frederick," Her voice was barely over a whisper. "Say nothing about the Exalt, or Lissa. Maribelle CANNOT lose her concentration right now. Promise me…"

"What…" He was scared to know who was in that bed, and he knew he would regret asking, but he needed to. "What happened? Who's there?"

The platinum swallowed, looking down. "Chrom and I were talking in the courtyard." A chill ran down the Great Knight's spine, realizing hislLord had also not been at the hall. Even though Robin seemed to be skirting around the subject, something in him could already feel where the story was going. "…He was telling me about the prior Exalt, the man before Lady Emmeryn, their father. Then…" New tears started to fall down the girl's face, but he could only stand there and stare. "Two Assassin's jumped out. Chrom…Chrom was stabbed by the first, I could only stop the second…" A choked gasp escaped her lips, making her shudder before she wiped her face, pulling her arms around herself, staring down. "I…somehow I got rid of the two assailant's…but Chrom…there…there was so much blood…I tried- I tried to stop it…I was lucky that Maribelle and Ricken came by. We-we got him here, but…" Her eyes drifted to the bed. "I don't know...me and Ricken tried to help as Maribelle staunched the wound, mending as much as she could…" The girl swallowed. "When he was finally stable, I went out to try find Lissa while Ricken tried to keep Maribelle hydrated…she…she's…"

Before she could continue, the two heard the echoed footsteps, making both turn to see Ricken and the seal. "Wh-what's happened out there?" He looked between the two, as he passed Robin the seal.

Robin swallowed, allowing the blue seal to activate. "Don't think about it for now Ricken…" The seal illuminated the girl. As the light faded, nothing looked changed, but she quickly dropped both sword and tome, opening the staff cupboard, taking out a Heal, and going to the curtain. "After I start, just make sure Maribelle gets some rest."

Both men followed, and Frederick finally saw the scene. He could see the sweat drenched, tear stained Troubadour, mumbling softly as the Mend staff glowed over the bloodied bandaged stomach of his lord. The knight slowly looked up see the pained streaked face of the now king, and the brunet was barely cognizant of what happened next.

He watched through glazed eyes as the two women spoke, Maribelle finally resigning to take a break and short nap as Robin took her place at healing. Ricken passed concoctions and vulneraries onto the blonde, before she laid down. With Robin turned away and Ricken by Maribelle's side, Frederick himself finally slumped on the ground, exhausted.

xxx

"Haah…"

"Milord? Are you well?" The knight looked at his lord, now Exalt. The Great Knight had been running errands all day, only now getting to the picking of the pebbles and weeds around camp.

Chrom was leaning on a crutch. Finally, after three months, the man had been released to go to the battlefield. He didn't like being taken care of, babied as he called it, but there was an exception. As it always was nowadays, the Feroxi Dancer Olivia was acting as Chrom's second crutch. With Robin and Frederick leading the army during Chrom's absence, and both Lissa and Maribelle in the field, Olivia had been taking care of his Lord, and he was certain something was blossoming between the two.

"I'm as well as can be, Frederick." He gave a mirthless laugh, sickened eyes looking at him. After the attack, and due to the damage, the cobalt wasn't allowed to leave the castle, let alone his room. Even now, he still seemed to be in pain, and if he moved too much, the injury would weep or bleed. "Have you seen Robin though? I've been looking for her."

"You have checked all her usual places?" The cobalt nodded. "She is not in the bathing tent?"

"No, Olivia checked."

"Mess? With Sumia? On the training ground?" All three answers were met with a shake of Chrom's head. "Then try the hillock or the stream. She will be at one of those two."

The cobalt nodded. "Thank you." Before leaving though, the Lord looked over his knight. "You two are close, aren't you?"

The knight looked at the man, confused. "Close?"

"I've noticed, maybe since I've been gone so long, but, every battle, you are near her. You always seem to have at least one meal with her each day, if not more. You are almost always watching her, you know when she is overworking, and sometimes seem to know her better than she knows herself. Are you sure there is nothing I should know? If you two are in a relation, I honestly do not see a problem."

"A relation?" The brunet's face colored, finally realizing his lord's thoughts. "No!" The knight shook his head, before repeating it more calmly. "No, our relationship is strictly professional."

"Oh?" The cobalt's face studied his knight's before patting Olivia's hand and smiling. "Well, if you are certain. I will see you a dinner." With that, the two turned as Frederick responded with a bow.

He couldn't understand how his lord could think that. True, he was spending quite a bit of time with Robin, and his eyes always wandered to her when they weren't together. Still, it was not…love, at least that he could tell. Something to him was still off about Robin, something he didn't…well, it wasn't related to trust, but there was something that made him feel uncertain about her, even as he continued to find his thoughts focus more and more on her…

xxx

After the two year war with Plegia, many of the Shepherds started settling down, having children, although, in Chrom's case, he was on his second. Of course, Frederick wasn't one of them, he had no time for "family." Really, his mind never went to it, especially with his hectic schedule. It also helped that Robin never married either.

Five years quickly pass, and once again, the Shepherds were called upon, entering a war against the Valmese conqueror, Walhart.

xxx

…They were dead. No, to be more accurate, Chrom was dead, Robin was missing. The other Shepherds believed she died, but Frederick knew differently. He knew she wasn't gone, and he admitted as much to Henry, who only weakly laughed, telling him to stop joking. If the mad Sorcerer didn't believe him, the knight knew he could not make mention of it to anyone else.

As many mourned, most thought the loyal knight was thinking about his lord. In reality though, Chrom had long stopped being the center of his world, and his mind now only focused on Robin.

If he said much more to the world about this, he knew they would think him crazed, but he KNEW she wasn't dead, something in his bones, something in his heart told him. After two months of debating, he left early one morning, heading to the place that called to him.

xxx

The field was the same, although the sky had a purple glow, which was normal nowadays with the coming of Grima, and it was overrun with Risen. Strangely, they did not attack, only parted, allowing him further into the pasture.

When he finally reached the middle, he saw the lone figure standing by the tree that they first met over nine years ago. "So, you've come." Her hood covered most of her features, but her platinum hair still bordered her face. "You did always know me best, even if you never trusted me." She hummed, coming to the border of the tree's shadow. "What will you do? Have you come to seek revenge against your lord's killer?" Her face was contorted, grinning madly at him, her once brown eyes now red.

Something in him broke, making him lunge toward her. The Risen looked as if they would attack, but she dismissed them and allowed him to make his charge until she was pushed against the tree. His hands were once again grasping the scruff of her shirt and coat, his eyes stony, set on her.

"You chose your hands, hmm? I thought it would be your lance." Still, she smiled, touching his gloved hands. "Come now, you must know how to strangle someone. Or was I mistaken? Are you going to bore me to de-" Before she could finish, his lips caught Grima's hungrily, one hand moving down to grasp one breast, the other went to steady himself against the tree. She didn't push him away, only allowed him to do what he willed, one hand on his armored chest while the other clenched the arm massaging her.

Breaking away, a stand of saliva still connected them. "I thought you a god, Robin…" His lips moved to her lips, then her cheek, then her jaw, causing lewd moans to be reverberated in the field. "Are you not omniscient?" The knight started nipping, licking the skin on her neck, pushing his armored body against her, until, with magic, she disintegrated the blocky mess that kept them apart.

A mewl escaped her lips as she caught his face, pulling his lips to her mouth again. The messy make-out session lasted a few more minutes before the brunet started worshipping elsewhere. "You are twisted, aren't you Frederick." The intonation of each syllable caused a moan from his lips. "Wanting your lord's murder…But really, how long has it been since he had been your master?" With that question, she pushed him away, although only far enough so that they could breathe. He tried to lean in again, his control gone, but she stopped him. "Answer your god."

"By the middle of the Valmese War."

"Why? Why should I keep a traitorous wolf?"

"Why have you not killed me?"

Surprise flashes against across her face before she grinned again. "Touché, but answer the question."

"Because this wolf shall worship his god like no other can." The day Chrom died and Grima was resurrected, the knight finally understood why he had misgivings about her, yet, even though he denied it for years, yearned for her. She was transcendent, unearthly. Her aura kept him away, making him feel always on edge around her, yet, like a moth drawn to a flame, it also beckoned him back.

"Come then," She moved from under the tree, pulling him out of the shadow to a portal that slowly grew, waiting to envelop them. "Show your god how you worship her. Kill me nightly with your lance. Follow me completely, not just with your eyes." She stepped into the abyss, hand reached out and waiting. Unlike the night he hesitated, questioning the Tactician and her motives, he followed his obsession into the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm not sure if anyone cares, but I'm considering this story as an AU. Yes, there is the Bad Time Line, where Lucina and the others come from, but in that future, all the 1st gen are dead. Maybe you can question if Frederick lives, becomes a Risen, or etc., but he switches sides, which I highly doubt is canon.


	8. 7 - Gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8 - 1/22/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:...uh...so I'm skipping a prompt. I'm still in the process of writing "Eternity," but I finished "Gateway." I don't think I promised I would update weekly, only that I would update if I wrote...which I did...so, uh...here's something at least. Hopefully I can finish "Eternity" for next week. Enjoy!
> 
> No Grima AU; Morgan older than Lucina AU

The first time she sees the house, she's three. Like her Father's predecessor, Aunt Emmeryn, her Father likes to walk the streets every Saturday afternoon, meeting with the people of Ylisstol. She loves spending time with her Father, but she didn't want to join him in this ritual. It took a bit of convincing from both her parents, but, in the end, she listened.

Although she liked seeing the people, waving and smiling, she didn't like the way they looked at her, always staring, like she was a doll. Today though, the first time taking the stroll with her Father, she became enchanted by THAT house. They were already heading home when they passed by. It wasn't like the castle, but it was large compared to the surrounding homes. The house was a simple and white two story home; the roof tiles, windowsills, chimney, and door was a dark brown. The house was surrounded by a thick brick wall to the sides and behind. One side of the house looked dedicated to a small garden while the other led to what looked like a small horse stable and a chicken coop. Beautiful spring flowers lined the front of the house, and three trees were placed variously on the property. A lemon tree sat right in front of the garden, an apple tree was in the middle, partially blocking the left side of the house, while a maple tree grew at the nearest right corner, right before the front fence. The fence, like the house, was pure white. The pickets were chest high for an adult, except the arch way right in right front of the house, which had a gate keeping the picture perfect abode separate from the world.

The house was cozy, simple. Maybe that was the allure to her, coming from a luxurious castle, which was home, but not really homey.

xxx

Every Saturday following, she would go with her Father. Not for the people, although that was nice, or her Father, being she could always spend time with him, it was only to see that beautiful house.

Unlike the other homes around the area, no one was ever out to greet her Father. Still, it was obviously lived in. Everything remained pristine, perfect. The flowers in front changed each season, the fruit trees bared their flowers and fruit, and the house looked to be repainted at least once a year. She was certain she had seen smoke coming out of the chimney once, but other than that, she had never seen the residence of this home.

xxx

"What are you drawing Miss Lucina?" The princess looked up to the platinum haired woman standing behind her; her, her brother, and her cousin's tutor, Miss Robin. She was a friend of Father's but Lucina didn't like her. Although kind, she was unmarried, being that she didn't have a wedding band, and she was always a little too close to her Father. Of course, she wouldn't deny that she was one of the few people who wasn't family and who could draw out her withdrawn brother, and her teachings were always fun. She would give the woman that, at least.

"A house…" Was her mumbled reply before continuing.

"It's very lovely." The woman smiled, briefly turning her attention to the two boys, causing Lucina to look over as well. Inigo was drawing a puppy, being that he had been wanting one for ages, and Owain was drawing…actually, she wasn't sure what it was anymore. It was massive swirls and colors, but that's what he usually drew. The picture started off normal, and it was actually good for a six year old, but after a while, he would start embellishing it too much, and then you ended up with one of his "masterpieces." "Did you see this in a book, or is it from one of the mansions you visited with your Father?"

The cobalt shook her head. "I see it every Saturday, with Father." Even though she is eight now, she has yet to miss one of these outings, except when her Father is away on a diplomatic trip, or when she's too ill to go. The house has remained the same, but she's noticed that there seems to be a second horse living in the stables; previously there was only one.

"Oh? You certainly catch th-" Before her tutor can continue, she stops and turns to the boys who seem to have started "sword fighting" with some of their teacher's rolled up maps. "Owain! Inigo! Put those down this instant! Do you know how old those treasures are?" Lucina watches the scene momentarily before sighing and returning back to her work.

She wasn't certain why her Father liked her. They were total opposites. Her Father was an amazing man, straight forward and honest, while Robin remained a mystery to her. She had only found out recently that they had met through Sir Frederick, one of her Father's most stalwart knights, and she was part of the castle's academic counsel. She had even become a political advisor for her Father.

A knock came from the door, making the room lookup. "Robin?" Standing at the door was Frederick and his son, Morgan. Morgan still had training armor, not even a Cavalier, but he stood proudly at his Father's side. Unlike Frederick though, he had a slight smile, compared to the knight's strict mien. "The children are being requested for lunch."

Their tutor sighed, looking at the room. The study was a mess, especially after Owain and Inigo knocked over various things with their "swords." Of course, after a session, when was it ever not a mess? "Okay, just make sure they wash up. We've been coloring today, and the boys seem a bit dirty."

The knight nodded, gently nudging the three little royals out as Robin started to clear the mess. "Follow Morgan, and head to the washroom. I will be there shortly." As the children followed the brunet boy, who was currently nine, the knight entered the study.

"Please, follow me." The boy smiled gently, leading the way to the nearest washroom. Although Lucina followed, she couldn't look up, her face blushing. Since they met, when he was six and she five, she's always had a bit of crush on him. At first, he was easy to talk with, but, for some reason, it was getting a little harder. The only reason she looked up was when her brother and cousin nudged her in the gut simultaneously, leading both to make a mad dash to get away from the angered cobalt.

xxx

She was eleven when she started escaping the castle, just to view the house. It would be for an hour or less, so she was certain she was never caught, or at least no one has said anything or stopped her.

Owain would usually come with her, and Inigo would sometimes as well. They would talk, and imagine the person who lived there. Inigo thought it a little old lady, while Owain was certain it was some hero from some unnamed war. Lucina thought it a middle-aged man who enjoyed gardening and perfection.

One day, at thirteen, she left alone to the cozy house. Inigo was with their Mother at dance practice while Owain was lying in bed with a cold. She slowly left through the poorly hidden hole in the wall made by her father years ago, sneaking out of the castle before a cough came from behind her.

…This was a first. No one had stopped her before.

"Princess Lucina," The girl swore in her head, knowing exactly who was behind her. "Where are you going?" The Cavalier smiled behind her. Although Morgan still grinned gently, he had picked up his Father's cold lieutenant smile.

"Nothing of import, Morgan. Can you just pretend that you didn't see me?" She gave the biggest smile that she could, hoping the brunet would let her continue.

"If it is nothing of import, please allow me to escort you back, I can't have you walking alone into Ylisstol."

"B-but, I have to go somewhere…"

"But you just sa-"

"I know what I just said!" The cobalt gasped, not realizing she shouted at her friend. She looked around quickly, making sure no one came running. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I need to go…"

The boy sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine, milady, but you cannot make today's escapade. Please wait until Saturday to go see that little house."

Another gasp came from the girl. "How did you-?" She knew that Morgan knew about the house that fascinated her, but how did he know she was going there?

"…I," The Cavalier paused, looking away from her. "I follow you and the young Princes when you make your ventures. I've told Queen Olivia and Princess Lissa of your hobby. They said as long as someone goes with you and I watch over you three, they had no problem with you visiting the house."

"Y-you what? S-since when?"

"Since your first visit. Mother says I should keep an eye on you. Owain is a troublemaker, Inigo is a follower, and you are a silent mischief-maker…"

"You have a Mother?" The princess spoke the words before she could catch herself.

"Doesn't everyone? You know her."

"I-I do?"

"I won't deny that many in the court don't know they are in a relation, but Father and Mother are legally married. The Exalt was at their nuptials, acting as witness." The girl blinked. She never knew Morgan had a mother; she always assumed that she had passed and Sir Frederick was raising his son alone. "Anyway, let's return." The words brought the girl back into the current situation. "You can visit the house at a different time."

As the brunet gently placed his hand on her shoulder, maneuvering her, she stopped, almost causing the boy to trip. "Lucina!"

A wicked smile spreads on her face. "You're here…" The boy looked at his charge with a bit of confusion. "If you are to watch me when I go into town, then I am not alone correct?" The brunet looked at her, unsure if he wanted to respond, knowing where this line of thought was going. "…Well?"

"I…I suppose, yes…"

A giggle escaped her lips. "Then I can still go, right?" Before the Cavalier could answer, Lucina grasped his hand, dragging him off the palace grounds, forcing him to bite back a curse.

xxx

"This is the home you're fascinated with?" He stared at the white entrance, and the house behind the gate.

"Isn't it just adorable? If I didn't live in the castle, I would love to live in a house like this!" She leaned on the fence, idly staring at the little utopia.

"I guess?" He leaned against the opposing the fence, looking at the house with some what a bored expression.

"Y-you guess?" Rage flashed across her face, glaring at the boy. "Don't you dare call yourself my friend if you feel that way!" She turned, not being able to look at the house while angry.

The boy sighed, looking at the Princess, feeling a bit bad for his behavior, if only because he somehow angered Lucina. He wasn't going to call the house cute though, it was only a house. Taking a few breaths, he finally asked. "Milady, do you want to go inside?"

Lucina looked at him skeptically. "We can't go inside…That's trespassing…"

"Trust me, its fine." He took the girl by the elbow, entering the gate, walking to the left side of the house, leading to the stable.

The first step beyond the entry way made her gasp. For whatever reason, the house was even more beautiful once on the property. After a few steps though, she tried to stop herself. She was intruding, and a Princess should not be breaking the law. "Morgan, we should go."

The brunet gave a kind smile. "Trust me milady, it's fine. When have I ever steered you wrong?"

She swallowed, blushing a bit. Morgan had never led her astray…he just wasn't the type. With that, he continued forward with her at his side.

"Wh-why aren't we entering the front?" She pointed at the doorway just as they passed the corner.

"It's a trick." They continued on, and the princess could finally see through the windows of the house. The first set of windows were strangely dark, but the next two showed a small library. "The front door isn't actually a door. The main entrance is in the back of the house, and there is a side entrance near the garden, but I can't have you trampling the vegetables, so we're going this way." Reaching the back, she realized how spacious the area was. The chicken coop that she could barely see in the front was larger than she expected, the vegetable garden took up one-fourth of the backyard, and there was a patchof grass, no doubt to allow the horses to graze. "This way." He was leading them up the steps to the back door, his hands rummaging in his pockets.

"R-really Morgan, we should leave…"

"We just got here though. Give me a moment, I just need to…" Finally he stopped, pulling out a key. The princess stared, not believing what she was seeing. Why did Morgan have a key to this house? With that, the brunet opened the door, beckoning her. "C'mon, since we're here, I can at least offer you some tea." She blinked, cautiously following. Finally stepping foot into the house she's always admired, it was quaint, adorable even! True, it was only a kitchen, but the tiles were as pristine as she imagined, and the room itself looked immaculate. "Please, have a seat." With a look and a tilt of his head, he directed her to the dining table. He locked the door, and went to one of the shelves, pulling out a tea kettle and a little tin case. She sat there stunned as if she was a five year old again, not sure what was okay to touch and what was not. The brunet started to prepare the water. He turned the stove on, and went on to getting three tea cups, platters, and she noticed that he went to another shelf that held biscuits.

"Morgan…" The brunet turned, smiling. "How do you? …Why?" She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence. Just then, the kettle whistled, causing the Cavalier to turn his attention on the tea again. Suddenly she heard something from above, and realized that someone was coming down from the second floor.

"Hello?" A voice echoed through the house, making the girl freeze. The voice was familiar, but in her addled mind, she couldn't place it. Her brain tried telling her body to move, but her body remained seated.

"Mother! It's me!" Morgan called to the voice, placing the tea leaves into the kettle to steep.

"Morgan?" The footsteps continued, though at a slower pace. "Is something the matter? Did you forget something?" Then, rounding the corner, the princess saw a very familiar looking face. "Oh! Princess Lucina." The woman smiled. "I see you've finally gotten the courage to come into the house." Before her stood her tutor and her Father's best friend…Not to mention Morgan's mother, which meant Sir Frederick's wife… As her brain tried to comprehend everything…she fainted…

xxx

After she awoke, she spoke to mother and son. As long as Morgan was with her, she was allowed future visits onto the property as much she liked.

Honestly, even with her crush on Morgan, finding out that he was the owner, or future owner, of this little dream house, it made him all the more attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: BTW, since Frederick and Robin's marriage isn't well known in Ylisstol, Robin wears her ring around her neck on a chain, if that matters at all…
> 
> Also, an aside…Robin meets Frederick while studying in the castle. They literally run into each other one day, by accident, but that starts their relationship.


	9. 8 - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9 - 1/29/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! ...ummm...so, once again, the "Eternity" prompt is incomplete, so I'm moving forward with the ninth prompt, "Death."
> 
> Also, I would like to give a thanks to the reviewers/commenters, likers/followers/kudoers, and all that have been reading these stories! I hope you continue to enjoy the works that are slowly being pumped out!
> 
> With that, on with today's work!
> 
> (I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the stories, characters, or anything related in the franchise.)

"Chrom!"

"Milord!"

'…This is it then.' The cobalt swallowed, his body growing cold. He was barely cognizant of the blood flowing from his gaping stomach wound. 'I-I can't die like this…There…there is still so much…to do. Emm…Lissa… I'm sor…'

xxx

…Death really wasn't that bad. Wherever he was, it was warm, comfortable. The pain was gone and everything felt…right.

Suddenly, a knock came, sending the Lord to sit straight up in his bed. "Milord, it's time to wake up! We march a little after dawn!" The cobalt looks around. …In his bed? This was his castle chambers. He starts touching his stomach. Wasn't there a gaping hole just moments ago? He pulled up his night shirt, seeing nothing but his toned abs and old battle scars. "Milord! Are you awake?"

"Yes, Frederick." The man slipped out from his bed, putting on his slippers. "I am." '…Maybe it was only a bad dream…'

…Of course, when it happens three more times within the course of two months, he starts questioning if these are dreams or nightmares.

xxx

He is certain that he died, yet, every time, he wakes up from "death," starting the day over. The battle occurs, the one where he "dies," yet a string of events change during the course of the conflict, and he lives another day.

The first three times, he thinks it is all in his imagination, but then it occurs a fourth, and this time, he hasn't died. He and his Shepherds stand before Gangrel, the Plegians, and his sister on the high rock ledge. Robin tells him not to trust Gangrel, not to give the Fire Emblem, and he doesn't, after all, Emmeryn wouldn't want him to. One thing leads to another, then another, then she jumps…and everything goes black…

He wakes in his tent, and the battle plays out again. This time, Robin tells him to give the Mad King the Emblem, and he agrees whole-heartedly, remembering what happened when he didn't. However…the consequences don't change, and once again, Emmeryn falls to her death before him. This time, he doesn't…faint, is that what it is? Well, the black doesn't occur and he and his Shepherds escape to Regna Ferox.

The cobalt cannot deny the horrid experience, losing his sister not once, but twice. Yet, it solidifies something in his mind. Something strange was going on in his world.

xxx

Chrom, for the next month, blocks his "deaths" from his mind, focusing solely on revenge, but when the battle is over and Gangrel defeated, he can finally pause, and ask himself, 'What in the world happened?'

That night, during the Shepherd's celebrations, he comes to the decision…he had to ask someone, and the only people he could think of were Robin and Frederick. Frederick had known him forever, and he always seemed to know what to say or do; however, telling him this would probably over worry the knight, and he knew the hassle that could follow with that option. On the other hand, Robin was always at his side. Maybe not as knowledgeable as Frederick, she would believe in him, not think him crazy, and she would work the problem out with him until the matter was solved. He debated, but in the end went with Frederick. He wasn't sure why, but something was telling him not to ask Robin.

With that decided, while everyone continued being merry, he went out in search for the knight, who had left sometime earlier, possibly for bed or to do a round in camp. The cobalt started by checking the perimeter, as Frederick usually did. When he couldn't find the knight, he went to the man's tent, which was without its master.

With that, he decided to call it a night; he could always ask the knight in the morning. Walking to his own tent, passing several of the Shepherd's tents in the process, this was when he heard the brunet's voice, and he wasn't alone. Pausing, he turned around, following his ears. Returning, he came to a stop in front of Robin's tent. He almost went directly in before stopping, remember his experience from a few days ago and the soap dish bruise on his ear. Due to that, he stopped and spoke instead. "Frederick?" The voices stopped momentarily.

"Milord, is something the matter?" Footfalls made it to the tent flap, and the brunet looked out. The knight was obviously without his armor, and it appeared he had quickly re-buttoned his collar and fixed his tie.

The cobalt blinked. "I apologize. I didn't realize you were busy. I'll ask in-"

"Chrom, is something bothering you?" Before he knew it, Robin was also before him, hair down and without her coat.

xxx

He wasn't sure what happened, but he was sitting in Robin's tent, explaining his situation to his friends. Both looked at him intently, not interrupting.

"…I know it sounds crazy, but I can't make heads or tails of the matter." The cobalt sighed, finishing his tale. The Lord peeked at the two. Frederick looked as if he was biting his cheek, deciding if he should speak, while Robin was contemplating. Silence greeted the end of his explanation, and the man could only stare, waiting for a response. Finally, when he couldn't bare it any longer, Chrom spoke again. "You think I'm mad, don't you?" Robin looked at him, still in thought, while Frederick quickly shook his head.

"My apologies, milord. I…I was debating if I should share my own experiences…"

"Your own?" Both pairs of eyes fell to the brunet.

"Excluding the last experience with…the Exalt, I have had similar incidences myself, all while on death's doorstep. This has occurred twice prior. Once when trying to save the villagers in the northern town near Feroxi and the other when we met Nowi and Gregor. I thought it was only the rigors of war, or maybe dreams, but maybe I was mistaken…"

A sigh escaped the cobalt, 'Maybe he wasn't alone…' "Robin, have you…?" Stopping in mid-sentence, both men looked at the platinum who stared directly into Chrom's eyes.

"…How is it that you two remember?"

"Remember? What do you mean, Robin?"

"Neither of you should have any memories of those experiences."

Frederick quirked an eyebrow. "You are not making any sense, Robin." Chrom nodded as well.

The girl sighed, leaning back against her chair. "…I am not as perfect as the Shepherds make me out to be…I have been using…magic, you could say, to keep my perfect war record…"

"Magic?"

"Explain."

Both words came simultaneously from the two men.

Sighing again, Robin spreads her legs, right elbow resting on her right knee, while the left elbow on the left knee. Her head rested where her two hands met. "Simply, when a battle does not go my way, I…re-start the battle to change the outcome." The two look at her skeptically. "You don't believe me, I take it." A smirk crossed her face.

"I find it highly implausible, Robin."

"You have to admit that what you're saying is…farfetched, to say the least." The cobalt gave a wary smile.

"…Do you want me to show you?"

"How do…" Before the cobalt could finish, Robin snapped her fingers and all was black.

xxx

…It happened again. He awoke, and the day started with Gangrel still alive. The day played out as it had earlier, but directly after the defeat of the Mad King, for some reason, he proposed to Robin. He wasn't certain why. It didn't occur the first time they fought and killed the Trickster. Strangely though, he didn't really mind. His mind had been wandering to Robin a bit recently, when he wasn't thinking about Emm or killing the Plegian king.

As the Shepherds returned to camp though, another change occurred; a seething Frederick pulled aside his new fiancé. Never seeing the man so angered before, he followed, uncertain if he would have to intervene.

"Why were you avoiding me all morning?" He could hear the anger in the knight's voice. It wasn't a shout, but it was on the verge of yelling. "I thought there was…something between us, and then you accept milord's proposal! Last night, THAT night a month ago? Was that you only messing with my…with my emotions!" Chrom could see the anger boiling, and the hints of tears in both their eyes were clear.

The platinum pulled her coat around her further, and a heavy sigh escaped her. Suddenly, the Tactician turned her head, meeting Chrom's eyes. "Chrom…we need to talk." The brunet, rage still burning, looked to the cobalt in his pretty obvious hiding place. Just as the knight was about to leave, Robin grasped the Great Knight. "We ALL need to talk."

xxx

Once again, the three of them were all in Robin's tent. Robin stared sadly at Frederick, Chrom looked to between the other two uncertainly, while Frederick avoided both of their gazes. After a few minutes of tense silence, Robin finally spoke. "Do you two remember?"

"Remember?"

"Remember what, Robin?" The venom remained in Frederick's voice, making the girl flinch.

"We…we were having a conversation on…death and experiences being repeated."

"So?" The knight finally glared at the platinum.

"Do you remember what occurred the first time we defeated Gangrel?"

Chrom nodded hesitantly, turning his attention to his knight; the man's eyes locked on the Tactician.

"…I will take that as a yes…" When Frederick didn't respond. "What was different?"

"Well…" Chrom looked between the two, finally smiling weakly at Robin. "We're engaged."

"…And…" The platinum looked at Frederick.

"WE were engaged…"

"What?" That made Chrom stop, looking between the two. "B-but…oh Gods! I-!" He turns to Robin, looking at her frantically. "Why didn't you tell me no, if you two-!"

The platinum raised her hand, making the cobalt stop. "This time, Frederick never had the chance to propose. The first time we beat Gangrel, before the battle, Frederick proposed and I accepted. That was why you found Frederick in my tent…earlier…" The Lord looked at his knight, realizing the tired, almost defeated look. "Do you understand now? Do you remember the first time we defeated Gangrel?" She looked at both of them, and both men nodded. "Do you believe me now that I can alter events?"

"Then why?" Chrom looked at the platinum. "Why do we keep repeating these battles? Life isn't a game, we can't just…restart."

"…I'm not sure why, or how I obtained this power…" Robin held her hands in her lap, staring down. "I only know I'm able to do it. Whenever the battle doesn't go as planned, especially when someone…dies…I'm able to restart the battle and fix my plans so we don't lose any in the Shepherds…"

"What about Emm?" Robin looked at him. "Why couldn't you save her?" His breath hitched, and he stared at the platinum. "…Why?"

"…You know why Chrom…" The cobalt shook his head; he didn't want to hear it. "No matter what we chose…Lady Emmeryn…she…if we gave the Emblem or not, it all ended the same…I'm sorry…" All three remained silent, uncertain what to do.

"What now then?" Frederick finally spoke, making the other two look up.

"…What do you propose we do?" She looked at the two men. "Do I restart the day again?"

"No!"

"Yes…"

The two men looked at each other, before they returned their attention to Robin, a sad smile on the platinum's face.

"…Sorry Chrom…" The Tactician took the Great Knight's hand.

"B-but!"

"…Honestly…" The platinum gave a weak smile. "I wasn't expecting your proposal at all…I only said yes because I was pressured and I thought this would highlight the point that I had this…power… You're a great friend, but…" Robin looked at the knight. "…I can't lose Frederick." She raised her opposing hand, snapping her fingers. "…I just can't…"

xxx

"...SHIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin messing with the 4th dimension AU?
> 
> Sorry, not sorry about Chrom… I think I said this before, but I kind of hate Chrobin…However, I will admit, this was overly mean to him…


	10. 9 - Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10 - 2/5/17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...I'm still not done with the "Eternity" prompt, so I'm moving right along...
> 
> Also, please be aware, I don't think this is a "M"rated work, but it might be pushing the "T" rating...If there are problems/complaints, let me know, and I can up the rating.
> 
> (I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening, the stories, characters, or anything related in the franchise.)
> 
> Modern Day AU.

"Please, Frederick. Just this once."

He shook his head. "I don't see her that way, Sumia. Anyway, you know how the conversation will turn."

"Please! You're the only one I can ask!"

"Everyone already knows that she has a crush on Chrom, Sumia. Ask someone else."

A pout formed on the girl's lips. "Besides myself, you're the only one she knows that knows about her crush. She wouldn't trust talking about this to anyone else, and she needs an outlet at least once a month."

"Just re-schedule with her, then." The brunet leaned back, taking a sip from his black coffee.

"I'm busy all month…" The girl's curly locks fall around her face, her own hands encircling her own takeout coffee cup. "I'm rushing to take care of my reports before my vacation with Henry, then there's the vacation itself. After, I have one day to recuperate before traveling three weeks for work. There's no time…"

"Just meet with Cordelia after work."

"This whole week is going to be work, sleep, and commuting. I'm doing two hours of overtime until my vacation, and you know it takes me an hour to commute, from home to work, and that's assuming there's no traffic."

The brunet sighed. "Alright, Sumia. Just this once, but please don't make it a habit…"

"Oh gods, thank you Frederick! I won't, just once! I promise! Really, it won't be that bad!" The young woman beamed.

The man nodded. "Yes, yes. Just remember, you're setting everything up, just let me know the place and time."

"Of course!"

xxx

"That bad" was the understatement of a lifetime. The Chon'sin restaurant Sumia chose was nice enough, and the conversation with Cordelia started normally, but once the topic turned to Chrom… Gods, he didn't even want to think about it! It started with her fawning over his friend, but slowly, as time, and the drinking, went by, she started crying…no sobbing, over the man.

"Why doesn't he see look at me, Frederick?"…"Why can't I talk to him, Frederick?"…"Why does he have to be so dazzling, Frederick?"…Why, why, why, why why? He knew that most of the restaurant was staring at them, although, at least the wait staff, for the most part, seemed to be ignoring them. Luckily, they were in the far corner of the restaurant, or maybe Sumia and Cordelia came here so often they knew where to place the red head.

The food, for what he had eaten, was fairly good, of course, it didn't help that his "date" ate almost everything. Even the dishes he had ordered, he only had a small serving of both before Cordelia took it.

By the end of the meal, she was a total wreck; mascara running, sobs every other breath, shaking, and why or Chrom leaving her mouth every once and an again. Before the bill had come, she had dashed out of the restaurant sobbing, leaving him with five demolished dishes, an empty stomach, and an equally empty wallet.

"You her date tonight?" The brunet looked up, seeing their waiter with the bill.

"Sadly, yes." The man took the holder, looking at the prices, wincing. …It probably didn't help that Cordelia drank four bottles of sake on her own. He took out his wallet, using the money he had planned to use through the whole week. They were SUPPOSED to split the bill, but…well… He would be paying on his credit card until he could get to the bank during Monday's lunch. "No change."

The waiter looked at the payment, then nodded, taking the bill. "Where's the brunette? The girl with the curls?"

"Busy. I was pushed into taking her place tonight." The man stood, taking his brown blazer hanging off the seat. "Do they come here often?"

The raven haired man shivered. "…Enough."

"…Is it usually this bad?"

The waiter started to the register. "The brunette only lets her have two bottles max."

xxx

He didn't live far, so he didn't bother bring his car; another misjudgment on his part. The establishments on the way home smelled heavenly, being he had accidentally skipped lunch to complete an upcoming project. Of course, he didn't have the excess money to spend. He wasn't poor, living paycheck to paycheck, but he had a mortgage on his townhouse, his car loan, life insurance, his 401K, the bills he needed to pay and his almost completed school loans, which left very little in savings. He kept a fairly strict food stipend, and a small "rainy day" savings, but it would seem he would need to dip into it this month.

Most of these restaurants on his way home were reasonably priced, but since he was reaching his credit limit for the month, thanks to the holiday shopping he had done, he really didn't want to charge another $15-20 purchase for one meal. He had very little at home currently, since he was planning a shopping trip tomorrow. Even if he went as soon as he got home, the stock would be measly, and it would mean he would have to cook and maybe eat around midnight, which wasn't worth the trip.

Loathe as he was to do this, since he held a strict, well-balanced diet, maybe he should just eat at one of those fast food restaurants, where the "food" was 50% oil, and you never get full out of a meal. With a sigh, he entered one of the back alley ways, a shortcut to one of the slightly better eateries, which currently had a 5 for $5 deal.

Honestly, he didn't like going this path, but starvation, with the hope of eating before ten, guided him forward.

It had only been by these strange coincidences that he ran into her in the alley. A young woman, dressed reasonably, a dark purple dress shirt, with a black vest and pencil skirt. She had platinum blonde hair, but what really got to him was the fear in her eyes, small purse clutched in her hand. Looking up, behind her, it wasn't hard to figure out the reason for her worry, and without second thought (as Lissa would call it, his goody-two shoes knight act), he pushed the girl behind him standing before the two men with knives.

"Com' now gent. Just let us pass. You ain't got nuthing to do with 'er." The brunet shook his head, feeling the girl clinging to his jacket. His eyes wander briefly, noticing the piping leaning against the nearest garbage bin. "Really, playin' the 'ero are you? The girl ain' worth your time." His partner nodded, flicking his butterfly knife.

"I do not believe you are worth hers either." He slowly started to maneuver towards his makeshift weapon, keeping girl and thugs away from each other.

The talkative one tsked. "You asked for it!" With that they charged, leading the girl behind him to scream. It was over in seconds. As the men charged, Frederick used his left arm to push the girl to the wall, keeping her out of harm's way, while he reached for the piping with his right. He swung, hitting the silent man's side; he could almost hear the crack of a rib. Following the hit, he glanced the pipe against the same man, until he blocked the lead's knife. He kicked the man away, and followed up with another hit, no doubt smashing, possibly breaking, the attacker's shoulder. By now, both men had dropped their weapons, scared shitless by the brunet glaring down at them.

"We-we'll get you next time!" The leader shouting, following his lackey, who had long since turned tail.

The brunet sighed, dropping the make-shift sword.

"Th-that was amazing!" Frederick turned, seeing the now bright eyed woman staring at him. "How did you do that?"

"Swordplay as a child, and I don't mean play sword-fighting. I took lessons as a kid. Something to do with an ancestor, or something." The man sighed, "Are you alright though? What was that about?"

"I'm fine thanks." The platinum exhaled. "You're going think me crazy, but I have this estranged, occultist dad who things I'm 'Grima, the Dragon of Destruction,' or something." Another sigh escapes her. "This happens from time to time."

"How…troublesome…" He wasn't really believing her, but she didn't seem insane; she, at least, believed it.

"Yah, thanks for your help though…mister…"

"Frederick," He offered his hand before he could stop himself, business Frederick coming into play.

"Robin." She smiled, taking her savior's hand. "I'm grateful, really."

"We should get out-" Before he could finish, his stomach growled loudly, making his face burn.

The girl giggled, passing the man, returning to the main street. "Hungry, aren't you, Freddy-bear?"

"Wh-what did you call me?"

"Freddy-bear!" The girl flashed a blinding smile. "Your stomach sounds like a bear growling."

"…How…lovely." That was a new one. Once leaving the alley, he nodded. "You're safe now. I'll be-"

"Wait just a moment," She caught his arm before he could turn. "Please. Let me thank you properly. It sounds like you could do with a nice meal, and I know this pretty good pasta restaurant. My treat."

He stared at her briefly, debating. She didn't seem completely crazy, and it was only one meal. It wasn't really his policy to let a woman pay for his meals (he usually paid completely, or they would split it), but being low on cash, and hungry, he couldn't really say no. And, if he was thinking the place she was, the food there was one of the better eateries in the neighborhood. He could handle Robin's company for a meal if it meant a full stomach. "Very well, lead the way."

xxx

The brunet sat in front of his usual café, waiting for Sumia and Cordelia. Coffee was already sitting on the table, black for him, a latte for Cordelia, and a hot white peppermint mocha, double-shot with whipped cream for Sumia. The air, although a little nippy, was warming up, telling spring's approach. Waiting for his friends, he continued with his texting.

The clipping of heels was his first clue that one, or both of them, finally got there. Raising his head, he started, "Good-"

"Gods, Frederick, I'm so sorry!" His eyes widen. Before he could even finish his greeting, Cordelia was before him, bowing, her hair falling over her shoulders. "I barely remember that night," Still in that same position, her voice was raised, leading others to stare. He could see her shaking shoulders, and hear the tremble in her voice. "And I rambled on for hours! I ate everything and ran off without even paying! I'm sorry I haven't apologized sooner! …I…I was too embarrassed to even try… I'm sorry! You were being such a kind, compassionate friend, and I completely used you!" Finally, she lifted her head, starting to rummage through her purse. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me again, but please, let me-"

With the shock finally wearing off, he raised his hand, cutting off the woman. "Peace, Cordelia. Please, take a seat and calm yourself." He motioned to one of the seats, which she hesitantly sat in, although she couldn't lift her eyes to meet his. He took the woman's coffee cup, pushing it towards her. She looked up briefly to see the brunet's calm, non-angered face, before she gave a slight nod, taking the drink with both hands. "Now-"

"Oh gods, Frederick!" Once again, he was stopped. Turning, he saw Sumia running forward. "I'm sorry! Sorry! Sor-!" Suddenly, as per usual when in a hectic state, she tripped, falling face first. Like the whole coffee shop, watching the scene unfold, there lay the other of his party, sprawled on the ground, slowly trying to get up.

"Su-Sumia!"

"Sumia! Are you alright?" He and Cordelia rushed to the girl, finally on her knees.

"Stupid shoes…" Were the first mumbles she made. A few stray tears had fallen thanks to the pain of skin on cement, but other than a few scratches, she seemed fine. Looking up, she saw her two friends, and the tears start flowing again. "Oh, Frederick! I'm so sorry! I-I should have warned you about Cordy! And, by what Lon'qu told me, you had to suffer so much that night! And I'm late to boot! I'm sorry, real-!"

"Please, Sumia. Calm yourself." He put a gentle hand on the brunette's shoulders, leading his party back to their table. "Please, both of you," He gave a slight look to Cordelia, as he deposited the tripper into her seat. "Collect yourselves, and when you're ready," He pushed Sumia's coffee forward. "We can talk." With a sigh, he sat down, leaning against the cold steel backing of his chair. Both girls took a few minutes to collect themselves, leaving him to his texting again, before finally pocketing his phone, and just watching them until they seemed a little more at ease.

Cordelia took less time. Although she couldn't look at Frederick, other than in quick glances, her focus was either on her coffee, or her friend, who was trying to still her tears and clean up the mess on her face. When both the girls were relaxed, or at least not overly tense, and the café stopped gawking at them, Frederick finally spoke.

"Are you two better now?" The both nodded, finally looking at him. "Very well, before we begin, please explain, who is Lon'qu? That's the only piece I need clarification on."

"Oh! He's the waiter at the restaurant! I think he's assigned to us when Cordelia and I go in for dinner."

The man nodded. "I see. Well, let me get straight to the point. I will not go through that experience again." Both girls shirked, expecting an explosion, which never came. "However, please know that I am not angry with the two of you. I might have been…peeved at the time…but, I don't think this should ruin our friendship."

"Fr-Frederick!"

"Frederick!"

Sumia, once again, was on the verge of tears, while Cordelia had somehow gotten a hold of his hands.

"I am sorry, again, for my behavior Frederick! How can I make it up to you? Anything! Just name it!"

"…Anything?" The brunet cocked an eyebrow, staring intently at the woman.

A blush burst across the woman's face, turning her skin the color of her hair. "W-within limits, of course…"

The man chuckled, slipping his hand out. "I jest, Cordelia. You, nor Sumia, owe me anything."

"At least let me pay for half the meal!" Once again, the red head had her hand clutched on her purse. "I owe you that much at least. We were going 50-50."

"I can pay your half as well, Frederick!" Sumia jumped in, rummaging through purse for her wallet. "It's the least I can do."

"It's fine, really." Frederick leaned back, quickly checking his phone after feeling a text vibration. "There…there was actually a silver lining to the whole incident…"

The two girls glance at each other before Sumia spoke. "What happened?"

Opening his mouth briefly, he closed it, a bit of pink gracing his cheeks. The two women leaned forward, patiently waiting for the man's response. "…I…met someone…"

The brunette squealed, while Cordelia covered her mouth in surprise.

"What's her name?"

"It's not a guy is it?"

He laughed a bit. "No, no. She's a woman. I've never been attracted to men."

"Well, you've never been a relation since I've known you."

"Neither have I! It's been work, work, work for you."

"Congratulations!"

"Yes, congratulations!"

"It's only been two months, you two. Wait until we at least hit six."

"Still, Frederick in a relation! Have you told Chrom, or anyone yet?"

"No, not yet." He waved his hand a bit, dismissively. "We're still…feeling things out."

"Have you kissed?"

"What about sex?"

"Sumia!" Cordelia once again was blushing, while Frederick could only chuckle, albeit with his own cheeks a bit red.

"It naturally occurs in a relationship, Cordy! Don't overreact!"

"Yes, and…" The man thought it over a bit. "Not quite. We're at third base, but we haven't, yet. And that's all I'm going to say on that topic matter."

"What's her name?"

"Right! You still haven't told us, Frederick!"

"Her name is-"

"Freddy-bear!" The brunet's face flushed, turning quickly around. Both women stood to see the platinum haired woman, wearing a white dress shirt, and a purple pinstripe tie, vest, and slacks. "There you are! Sorry I'm late. The meeting ran a bit over schedule."

Standing, the man met his girlfriend, taking her hand when she came closer. "I've asked you not to call me that in public…"

"I can't help it, Freddy-bear! Your flustered look, it's adorable!" She tapped his nose, drawing closer. Although he coughed a bit, he leaned in to give a peck on her lips.

"Anyway…I've asked you here to meet two of my friends. You know, the two who unintentionally got us together."

"Oh?" She hummed, looking over at Sumia and Cordelia, who were just as curiously staring back at her.

"The one with the curly hair is Sumia." The woman waved, giving a sweet smile, which the platinum reciprocated with a smile and nod. "The red head is Cordelia."

"It's a pleasure." Cordelia took a step around the table, offering her hand with a smile.

"The pleasure is mine." A sincere smile gracing her lips, as she firmly shook the woman's hand. Cordelia couldn't help but note that it was a business handshake, meaning, based on her clothing as well, that she was a professional, of some sort.

"Sumia, Cordelia." The brunet stepped out of the way a bit. "This is Robin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, for these stories, I'm going Henry x Sumia. I do like Chrom x Sumia, but that's out...Since Sumia is so limited, Henry is probably my second choice...although, I do like Fred x Sumia's convos...but I'm not a fan of the pairing...
> 
> Henry...he's cute with alot of the female characters. I don't think I have a favorite pairing for him...although, I kind of like his conversations with Miriel and Cordelia, but I pair him depending my goal for the playthrough...
> 
> So, is anyone playing FE:Heroes? I'm addicted...It took FOREVER to get Freddy-bear...I spent nothing for Pokemon Go...but WAY too much money for this game (...don't ask how much...)...If anyone wants to add me, feel free to, I accept all invites. 9420731573


End file.
